For a new chance ( Réécriture)
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Une nouvelle chance pour Danny ... Une nouvelle romance pour le blondinet de l'équipe...Une seconde chance sentimentale ...
1. le prologue

A/N : Bonjour, je suis Fan de Danny Williams..Bonne lecture, à tous !

* * *

Danny et Steve étaient dans les bureaux pour accueillir une nouvelle recrue. Ils ne connaissaient pas l'identité de cette femme. Ils étaient sous silence. La gouverneure était au milieu de la pièce avec la nouvelle arrivante de l'île qui se trouvait de dos pendant qu'ils arrivaient sur place. Danny blaguait encore sur les femmes, et Steve était sous silence comme tous les matins..

La gouverneure prit la parole envers les deux flics d'Hawaii :

" _Ah, messieurs !"_

" _Bonjour, madame la gouverneure." dirent-ils, en même temps._

" _Je vous présente, l'agent Riley Thomas Donovan, elle vient d'arriver.."_

" _Riley ?!" s'exprima, Danny surpris de son arrivée à Hawaii._

" _Vous vous connaissez ?! " demanda, la gouverneure. " Fort, bien. "_

" _Bonjour, Danny..Ca fait longtemps ?!" dit-elle, en se reculant._

" _Trop longtemps.." répondit, ce dernier, d'un ton suave._

" _Vous avez la journée de libre, Steve. " dit, la gouverneure " profitez, pour vous faire la visite de l'île." dit-elle, avec élégance._

" _Bien, madame."_

" _Merci, madame pour votre confiance." déclara, Riley Thomas._

" _Je vous en prie, mademoiselle..Bienvenue, à Hawaii."_

* * *

La gouverneure de l'île quitta la pièce,et l'immeuble avec son équipe..Danny était encore sous le choc de la revoir ici à Hawaii :

" _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Riley ?"_

" _Pour le travail, Danny..Vous êtes Steve ?"_

" _Ne change pas de conversation, Riley !" insista, le blond._

" _Danny, calme-toi, c'est son premier jour.."_

" _Minute papillon, Steve..Je peux avoir une conversation privée avec elle ?"_

" _Bien, je vous attends avec Chin. " déclara, le lieutenant Steve._

Le lieutenant Steve quitta la pièce avec une démarche docile et élégant. Contrairement à Danny, qui était toujours furieux envers Riley Thomas, la nouvelle recrue.

Il se retourna vers elle :

* * *

" _Alors ? Je t'écoute? Riley ?"_

" _J'arrive à peine à Hawaii, et tu m'attaques déjà, Danny ?"_

" _Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais répondu à mes messages, Riley ?"_

Riley se sentit coupable :

" _Désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'on allait être dans la même équipe, Danny."_

" _Tu ne m'as pas toujours répondu, Riley ?!" insista, Danny sur le même ton._

" _C'était compliqué, Danny..J'étais dans le flou, et avec l'affaire avec Braton, j'étais malade..."_

" _Je comprends, mais comprends moi, j'avais des…"_

Riley le coupa d'un coup :

" _Non, ne dit pas ce mot-là, Danny.."_

" _Bon, reprit le blond, excuse-moi de m'être comporté comme un gamin de la ville."_

" _Tu n'as pas changer, Danny depuis New York…" complimenta, la nouvelle._

" _Bon, je vais te présenter à tous les membres de l'équipe..Aloha !"_

" _Aloha ?!" répéta, la jeune femme de vingt-ans._

" _Il faut parler un peu "Hawaiien" sinon on est mal vu.." fit, le blond.._

" _Je vois.." répondit-elle, d'un ton plus aimable._

Le duo reprit la marche à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

* * *

A l'extérieur de l'agence de police, Chin et Steve rigolaient derrière la porte d'entrée. Chin était plier de rire à cause de la gêne, qu'il y avait eu entre Danno et Riley..Steve lui avait tout dit.

Le lieutenant McGarrett reprit la parole :

" _Ils arrivent." dit le lieutenant._

" _Ah, c'est elle, la nouvelle ?!" demanda, Chin, l'air intéressé._

" _Oui, agent Riley Thomas, je vous présente Chin Kelly, un super policier."_

" _Aloha, bienvenue à Hawaii, mademoiselle Thomas.." salua, Chin._

" _Merci beaucoup, Chin. "_

" _De rien, Riley." dit-il, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres._

" _Danny, tu t'es excusé auprès de Riley ?!" demanda, son chef._

" _Oui, Steve..C'est bon, on a réglé nos différends du passé…"_

" _Ok, D'abord, on va aller dans le bar d'un ami, Riley.." proposa, le lieutenant Steve._

" _Euh, d'accord..On ne va pas avoir de problème ?"_

 _Chin ria :_

" _Non, c'est notre jour de congé, Riley, tu n'as rien n'a craindre…"_

" _Bon, okey, je vous suis…Une femme contre trois hommes, je ne peux que dire "non".."_

 _Les concernés échangèrent des regards d'interrogations…_

* * *

 **A/N : Nouvelle histoire pour la fin des vacances ?!**

 **Bonne lecture, à tous !**

 **Merci, de m'avoir lu !**

1


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N : Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir, voici le chapitre un..Bonne lecture, à tous ! La suite arrivera certainement...Il n'y aura pas de "trio amoureux" dans mon histoire, car je n'aime pas trop...Merci, de votre passage !**

* * *

Sur la plage de l'île, c'était le calme plat à cinq heures du soir. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, seulement des gosses de riche qui faisait du surf sur les vagues. L'équipe **5-0** se rendait dans le restaurant de la plage de Kamekona..Comme d'habitude, Riley Thomas était derrière les garçons, Chin ralentissait sa démarche pour attendre sa nouvelle coéquipière, les mains dans les poches :

" _Tu vas bien ?! " demanda, Chin Kelly, d'un ton inquiet._

" _Oui, ça va, je te remercie Chin. "_

" _Tu me dis ce qui se passe avec Danny ?! Je le trouve distant avec toi."_

" _C'est compliqué, Chin..Disons que nous avons eu un passé, délicat…"_

" _Je vois...Sentimentale ?!" devina, ce dernier en souriant._

" _Mouais, on peut dire ça, et je n'ai pas envie de faire les mêmes erreurs…"_

" _Avec Danny ?! J'ai lu tes rapports, tu as été un agent formidable à New York."_

" _C'était avant, l'accident, Chin..Je ne suis plus cet agent-là…"_

" _Je vois..C'est depuis que tu as ce problème avec Malcom Braton ?!"_

D'un coup, Riley devint pâle comme de la neige :

" _Riley ?! J'ai dis une bêtise ?!" se contredit-il, mal à l'aise._

" _Non, ça va, c'est juste un adversaire du passé...Tu n'as rien dit de mal, Chin."_

" _Bon, vous vous maniez un peu ?! On est arriver ! fit, Danny en haussant le ton._

" _On arrive, Danny.." répondit, Chin Kelly, avec le sourire.._

Riley fut nerveuse en regardant le barman qui était impressionnant à l'aspect.

* * *

Il était grand, fort et chauve.. Il s'appelait Kamekona. Comme à chaque fois, Riley n'eut pas confiance en elle, et se cacha derrière Chin :

" _Je te présente, Kamekona, il est cool, Riley, tu n'as pas avoir peur de lui." fit, Chin._

" _Ho, ma belle ! Comme le dit si bien, Chin..Tu n'as pas avoir peur de moi…"_

" _Euh, merci de votre accueil..C'est très aimable à vous...Kame..kona.."_

" _Appelle-moi, simplement Kame..C'est plus facile, pour les habitants de l'île."_

" _Bien, Kame.." répondit, la jeune femme en souriant._

" _Assieds-toi auprès de Steve." proposa, Kamekona._

Riley s'assit à côté de Steve, pas à l'aise du tout :

" _Détends-toi, Riley.."_

" _Je vais essayer Danny, mais une nouvelle vie, ce n'est pas facile."_

" _Tu me connais déjà, Riley Thomas, et avec Chin, puis Steve tu ne crains rien.."_

Steve fut intrigué par les traits de Riley sur son visage pâlichon :

" _On ne s'est pas déjà vu ? Riley ?!" demanda, son chef d'équipe._

" _Euh, je ne pense pas, car je n'oublie pas un visage comme le vôtre…"_

" _Tu peux me dire "tu" en dehors du travail, tu sais…" fit, le brun._

" _Merci, Steve…" répondit, la jeune femme, d'un air naturel._

 _Kamekona arriva avec un plateau de verre d'alcool :_

* * *

" _Tenez, Danny m'a dit que vous ne buvez pas d'alcool, je vous ai fait un cocktail sans alcool."_

" _Merci, Kame, c'est gentil de votre part…"_

" _De rien, on est là pour satisfaire, les clients, Riley.." répondit, le chauve._

Riley tourna sa tête vers le blondinet, et plissa son oeil gauche :

" _Tu t'es souvenu que je n'aimais pas l'alcool, Danny ?!"_

" _Oui, je m'en souviens très bien..Je n'oublie pas, d'un coup…"_

" _Donc, d'où tu viens réellement Riley ?!" demanda, Steve.._

" _De New York, avant je vivais à Paris, dans le 10ème arrondissement. "_

" _Paris ? Sans blague.." s'exclama, Danny, " je n'étais pas au courant…"_

" _Tout le monde a des secrets, Danny.."_

" _Oui, tout le monde a effectivement des secrets.." répondit, Steve…_

Chin reprit la parole envers Riley :

* * *

" _Du coup, tu vis ou sur cette île ?!"_

" _Hum, dans un hôtel basique…" répondit-t-elle, en tournant sa paille dans le verre._

" _Tu peux vivre chez Steve, en attendant d'avoir une maison à toi…"_

" _C'est vrai, que ma maison est un peu trop grande pour moi, et ma soeur n'est pas là.."_

" _Je ne peux pas accepter cette invitation, chef..Enfin, Steve…_

" _C'est un ordre, Riley, ce soir, on récupère tes bagages, d'accord ?!"_

" _D'accord…"_

Steve continua sa conversation avec sa nouvelle coéquipière :

" _Bien, Kono ne vient pas ce soir ?!"_

" _Qui est Kono ?!" demanda, timidement Riley.._

" _C'est ma cousine...Elle est super cool et fait du surf…" dit, Chin Kelly._

" _Ah, d'accord…"_

Après que Chin ait parlé de Kono, tout le monde soulevaient le verre pour le toast de "bienvenue" pour Riley Thomas Donovan...

* * *

 **A/N : Alors ?**

 **Merci, de m'avoir lu !**


	3. Chapitre 2

A/N : Bonjour, merci pour les retours que vous m'avez fait sur le 1er chapitre. Ca me fait ultra-plaisir de lire vos reviews ! Voici, le chapitre n°2..Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'équipe five-0 était à l'intérieur du motel basique à minuit. L'ambiance devenait de plus en plus calme dans l'immeuble. Danny était derrière Riley , et Steve se trouva derrière elle. La nouvelle recrue ouvrait sa porte de chambre numéro douze. Soulagée, Riley découvrait sa chambre normale depuis son départ..Rien n'avait été volé. L'agent féminine détenait un regard fatiguer à l'intérieur de la pièce de vingt-sept mètres carrés. Steve prenait une valise légère de Riley, l'air intrigué..

Il prit la parole avec un timbre mou :

" _Tu as que ça ?! Riley ?!" demanda, le leader._

" _Je suis partie rapidement, Steve…J'ai pris l'essentiel de mes affaires…"_

" _Tu vis toujours dans l'essentiel, Riley ?!" reprit, le blond de l'équipe._

" _Oui, je préfère rester vigilante, Danny..Tu ne peu_ _x_ _pas comprendre ce que j'ai vécue.."_

Le ton de Riley mit mal à l'aise, le blagueur de la bande et se tut :

" _Je crois que j'ai tous mes affaires, Steve..,"_

" _Bien, tu verras ma maison sera mieu_ _x que ce motel de base."_

" _Tu sais que je ne veu_ _x pas que je sois un poids pour toi, Steve."_

" _Ne t'en fait pas, Riley, sinon je ne te l'aurai pas proposer…"_

" _Euh, oui, c'est vrai, Steve…" répondit-elle, d'une voi_ _x douce._

" _Je vous accompagne, jusqu'à la maison…" dit, Danny, " je n'ai rien à faire…"_

" _Pas de problème, Danny…" fit, le leader des five-0._

Riley prit sa sacoche, et quitta la chambre douze définitivement..

* * *

En bas des chambres, il n'y avait pas grand monde à une heures du matin devant l'accueil. C'était parfait pour le paiement de la nuit. Rolu était un employé qui travaillait la nuit pendant les périodes d'été. Ce dernier détenait un sourire chaleureux devant sa belle cliente.

Rolu prit activement la parole :

" _Vous nous quittez déjà ? Mademoiselle Donovan ?!"_

" _Oui, effectivement. J'ai un ami qui peut me loger, c'est pour ça, que je pars."_

" _Bien, cela vous fait vingt euros, la nuit, mademoiselle." annonça, Rolu._

" _Bien, merci Rolu..Merci, pour vos services, " remercia, Riley Thomas, en souriant._

" _De rien, je vous en prie, à bientôt. Bonne fin de soirée."_

Riley acquiesça la tête avant de partir du motel.. Elle rejoignit Danny et son leader, McGarrett.

Danny ouvrait la portière du 4x4 de Steve, et Riley entrait à l'intérieur du véhicule. Le chef des five-0 démarrait sa voiture à côté de son collègue, Danny Williams..Tout le monde était un peu sur les nerfs et fatigué. Après quelques heures sur des routes boueuses d'Hawaii, ils arrivaient enfin devant la grande demeure de Steve McGarrett.

* * *

Riley se réveilla :

" _Nous sommes arrivés, Riley..Bienvenue chez toi, temporairement."_

" _Hum, déjà ?!Par contre, les routes ne sont pas stables, ici...J'ai mal au dos !"_

Danny rigola avec un air mesquin sur son visage :

" _Les premiers jours à Hawaii, sont difficiles, Riley.."_

" _Ne te moque pas de moi, Daniel Williams !" se défendit-elle, en s'étirant._

" _Du calme, Donovan, commença, le blond de l'équipe, je blague…"_

"Attention, il y a des bosses sur le terrain, Riley.." intervient, Steve.

"Merci, de m'avoir prévenu, Steve.."

Le trio descendit de la voiture, et prit les bagages….

* * *

Dans la maison de Steve, c'était l'obscurité totale à l'intérieur de sa demeure gigantesque. Le beau brun appuya sur l'interrupteur qui se trouvait vers l'entrée. Habituellement, Steve était toujours seul à l'intérieur de chez lui, pour une fois, il y avait une femme dans sa maison..Ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre du fonds.

Steve ouvrit la porte avec l'aide de son coude :

" _Voilà, ta chambre, Riley…"_

" _Wahhou, elle est magnifique, Steve !"_

" _Je suis ravi que cela te plait, Riley..Riley ?!"_

Assoupie, Riley se trouva sur le lit, endormie.. Danny sourit :

" _Le voyage a dû être éprouvante pour elle, Steve…"_

" _Oui, tu as raison, surtout qu'il est trois heures, du matin..Viens.."_

" _Ok, j'arrive, je pose sa valise par terre, et j'arrive…"_

" _Ok, Danny…" répondit, le beau brun.._

Steve quitta la pièce, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour chercher deux bouteilles de bière qui se trouvait dans son frigo blanc.

Quant à Danny, il mettait un draps simple sur le corps endormie de Riley Thomas Donovan. Malgré son mécontentement, il était ravi qu'elle soit de retour dans sa vie. Un petit rictus se dessinait sur son visage pâle..

* * *

 **A/N : Merci de m'avoir lu !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**A/N : Bonjour, voici le chapitre 3, qui est enfin en ligne ! J'écris quand j'ai ma source d'inspiration, et j'en profite un maximum ! Merci, pour vos retours ! Les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça donne le sourire..Bonne lecture, à tous !**

* * *

Au petit matin, Riley Thomas Donovan se réveillait en douceur dans sa nouvelle vie à Hawaii. Elle avait dormir dans sa propre chambre chez Steve McGarrett, le leader des five-0. La jeune femme était un peu dans les nuages au réveil. Ceci dit, elle n'avait que dormi quatre heures. Endormie , elle se levait d'un bon à l'intérieur de son lit moelleux. Cependant, elle avait des doutes sur sa nouvelle vie.

En apparence physique, elle était belle, grande et fine. Ses cheveux longs roux descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules avec élégance. Riley avait des belles hanches fines. Sa taille était parfaite..Ses yeux détenaient une couleur vert-gris.

Riley se levait avec difficulté..

Machinalement, l'agent Donovan se dirigeait vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait devant son lit. Elle défait ses habits qui se glissaient sur le carrelage blanc.. Riley était nu sous la douche. La rousse tournait délicatement le bouton gauche pour l'eau chaude..

Elle marmonna :

" _Ca fait du bien de se laver avec de l'eau chaude…" murmura-t-elle, à voix basse._

* * *

Dans la salle du séjour, Steve préparait le café dans sa cuisine. Il était debout depuis six heures du matin..Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit.. Quant à Daniel, il avait dormir sur le divan de son meilleur ami, Steve. Il rêvait, et bavait sur son oreiller que Steve lui avait prêté pour la nuit. Le bruit ne réveillait pas le blond.

Au bout du couloir, Steve percevait Riley dans une tenue simple et décontracté pour Hawaii, car la chaleur n'était pas la même qu'à New York. Surpris, par l'élégance de sa nouvelle collègue, il lui sourit :

" _Bonjour, bien reposer ?!"_

" _Bonjour, oui et toi ?!" répondit-elle, en souriant._

" _Très peu...Danny est encore entrain de dormir…"_

" _Il dort ici ?!" s'exprima-t-ell_ e, " _Vous êtes proches, non ?!"_

" _Oui, il a tellement bu, hier soir, qu'il s'est écroulé sur le canapé..Oui, on est ami."_

" _Je vois.."commenta-t-elle, " Il ne m'a jamais oublié ?! N'est-ce pas ?!"_

Steve soupira :

" _Non, jamais…"_

" _Je lui avais pourtant dit qu'il fasse sa vie…"_

" _Il est têtu, et tient trop à toi, Riley..Quand il est en colère, c'est qu'il…"_

" _Oui, je sais, Steve...Je ne veux pas qu'il s'attache à moi de nouveau.."_

" _Pourquoi ?!" lui, demanda-t-il, en lui donnant le café.._

" _C'est compliqué, Steve...Je n'ai pas envie de voir un de mes proches blesser…"_

* * *

L'interlocuteur reposa sa tasse dans sa petite assiette :

" _Je comprends.."_

" _Hum...Quelle nuit !" s'exclama, le concerné, dans le divan._

" _Quand on parle du loup !" fit, le leader des five-0._

Danny se leva avec difficulté sur le divan marron de Steve :

" _Riley, tu es toujours aussi matinaux ?!"_

" _Non, Steve a été le premier...Je suis la deuxième a être debout."_

" _J'ai entendu votre conversation, vous parlez de moi en douce ?!"_

" _Danny, tu n'es pas le centre-intérêt du monde, tu le sais ?" dit, Steve._

Le blond fut surpris et sourit :

" _Des donuts ?! Tu as été à la boulangerie ?!"_

" _Oui, j'étais debout depuis six heures du matin.."_

" _Steve, tu devrais te reposer un peu.." fit, le blond._

" _Je vais bien, Danny. Je vais me laver, et mettez les choses au clair avant le boulot."_

" _Pas de problème, Steve..File sous la douche !" lança, le blondinet aux yeux d'azur.._

Le brun se leva de son siège, et s'en alla en direction de la salle de bain.

* * *

Riley frotta sa nuque, l'air nerveuse :

" _Bon..Je vais finir me préparer…"_

" _Attends, Steve a raison…" s'expliqua, Danny en agrippant un donut._

" _Raison ?! Danny, je sais où tu veux en venir...C'est, non !"_

" _Nous ne sommes pas sur le terrain, Riley..Nos disputes deviennent ridicules.."_

" _Ridicule ?! Danny ! Je...Je vais aller dans ma chambre…"_

" _Ne m'évite pas, Riley ! Ce qu'il s'est passé à New York n'a pas été de ta faute !"_

" _Si, tu ne peux pas comprendre, Danny…." s'énerva, la rousse._

" _Lorsque j'ai été blessé, tu n'es pas la responsable…"_

" _ **Stop !**_ _Oublie, cette conversation inutile, Daniel…"_

" _Merde !" dit-il, à voix basse…_

* * *

 _Riley s'en alla en courant vers sa chambre qui se trouvait au bout du couloir.._

 _Dans la salle de bain, Steve entendait la "dispute" entre ses deux-là..Il levait les yeux au ciel..Le lieutenant des five-0 n'aimait pas voir Danny, abattu..Il mettait sa chemise fétiche qui était celle de son père..._

* * *

 **A/N: Bonsoir, merci de m'avoir lu !**

 **Vous avez connu comment cette série ?! Moi, ça a été à la TV depuis je suis love de cette série !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**A/N : Bonsoir, voici le dernier post de la soirée. Des nouveaux chapitres arriveront ce weekend !**

* * *

Au poste des agents, Kono était déjà là avec son cousin, Chin Kelly. Ils étaient souriants. Danny dépassait Riley, et serrait la main à ses collègues. Steve présentait Kono à Riley. La cousine de Chin détenait un rictus immense au coin de sa lèvre, car il y avait enfin une autre femme à l'intérieur de l'équipe des five-0. Danny était tendu. Steve, Chin et Danny étaient sous silence depuis que Kono prenait la parole avec la nouvelle coéquipière, Riley Thomas Donovan.

Kono fut contente :

" _Je suis ravi de travailler avec toi, Riley."_

" _Euh, moi aussi, Kono..Tu es la cousine de Chin ? C'est, ça ?!"_

" _Oui, c'est exacte..Tu sais, j'ai entendu beaucoup parler de toi…"_

Danny fit les gestes négatives à Kono, et Riley plissa ses yeux ronds :

" _Je vois..Ca me flatte. Madame, la gouverneure ?!"_

" _Bonjour, l'équipe five-0 ! Vous avez bien dormi agent Donovan ?!"_

" _Oui, madame...J'ai très bien dormi, hier soir..Peu, mais j'ai bien récupérer.."_

" _Bien, vous allez dans le terrain avec Chin, ce matin.." fit, la gouverneure.."_

* * *

Steve fut surpris, et intervient :

" _Elle devrait faire équipe avec Kono…"_

" _Non, pas aujourd'hui, il y a eu une violente bagarre qui a mal tourné sur la plage privé.."_

" _Bien, tu viens Riley ?! Ca va être ton premier jour en tant qu'agent de terrain à Hawaii !"_

" _Avec plaisir, Chin. A plus tard, tout le monde…"_

Danny fut contre cet idée-là et attendit que Riley s'éloigna du groupe :

" _Gouverneure...Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…"_

" _Pourquoi ça ?! Monsieur Williams ?!" demanda, la chef de l'île._

" _Je pense qu'elle n'est pas prête d'enquêter de nouveau…"_

" _Par rapport à New York..J'ai lu, son dossier, et je lui donne sa chance."_

" _Elle se sent toujours responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé…" fit, Danno._

" _Il s'est passé quoi à New York ?!" demanda, Konno, indiscrète.._

Le concerné fit une pause dans sa causerie, et repris activement la parole :

* * *

" _J'ai été toucher pendant une fusillade qui a mal tourné avec cet avocat mafieux.."_

" _L'affaire Malcolm Barton ?!" devina, la gouverneure, " je vois…"_

" _Oui, avec cet homme-là...Depuis, elle m'évite, et on ne cesse de s'engueuler…"_

" _Bien, je lui parlerais au tant qu'amie, fit la gouverneure, " je pense qu'elle s'en veut encore."_

" _Vous avez raison, madame. Mais, Riley ne changera pas d'avis d'aussitôt."_

" _Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous faites des recherche sur l'un des gangs qui auraient pu être à l'origine de cette attaque sordide, d'accord ?! Je vous tiens, au courant pour l'agent Donovan."_

* * *

 _De l'autre côté de l'île, Chin et Riley arrivaient sur la plage ou il y avait un accident de tapage nocturne. Comme à son habitude, Chin était en tongs, ce qui surprenait Riley, sa nouvelle coéquipière de terrain. Il y avait Ben Bass sur la plage avec la victime, blonde._

 _Chin, et Riley s'approchait d'eux, tandis que Ben tourna son regard vers le policier Chin Kelly :_

" _Chin ?!"_

" _Salut, Ben."_

Ben Bass regarda la rousse :

" _Vous n'êtes pas de l'île ? N'est-ce pas ?!"_

" _En effet, mais que s'est-il passé ? Mademoiselle ?!"_

" _Ben a prit...ma défense contre l'un des membres du gang...J'ai eu peur…"_

" _Des gangs à Hawaii ?!" demanda-t-elle, surpris envers son collègue._

" _Oui, Riley, ça arrive souvent malheureusement, j'ai connu ça."_

D'un coup, Chin regarda l'ex de Kono, dans les yeux :

* * *

" _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ben ?!" demanda, Chin d'un ton différent, pas amicaux._

" _Je suis l'ami, de Cassie qui a été victime, Chin. Je sais, je suis toujours là au mauvais moment, Chin. Mais, cette fois-ci, je n'ai rien fait !" se défendit-il, d'un ton sincère._

" _Je te crois, mais tu es souvent dans nos enquêtes, Ben.."_

 _Riley prit les notes envers la victime, Cassie :_

" _Que s'est-il passé ?! Cassie ?!" demanda, Riley d'une voix douce._

" _Je...J'étais sur la plage, sur le bord de l'eau, quand ça s'est...passé…"_

" _Et ?!" commença, la rousse, " il vous a fait du mal ?!"_

" _Oui, il m'a touché, mais rien de plus, Ben est arrivé à temps…"_

" _De rien, c'est normale, Cassie. " dit, l'interpellé, d'une voix aimable._

Chin échangea un bref regard à sa collègue sur la plage d'Hawaii...

* * *

 **A/N : Merci, d'avoir lu !**

 **A demain, pour la suite ^^**


	6. Chapitre 5

**A/N : Bonjour, voici la suite de l'histoire..J'essaie de respecter les personnages comme dans la série TV...Riley n'existe pas dans la série...**

* * *

Chin et Riley discutèrent avec Ben Bass à propos de l'attaque :

" _Sérieusement, Ben.."_

" _Quoi, Chin ?! Tu m'en veux encore pour Kono ?!"_

" _Cela n'a rien avoir avec ma cousine, Ben. A propos, de Cassie, la victime !"_

" _Messieurs, calmez-vous !" dit, Riley en se mettant entre ses deux-là._

La main gauche de Riley se posa sur la chemise vert de Chin et Ben, s'écarta un peu :

" _Chin, calme-toi, d'accord ?! On est là pour l'enquête !"_

" _Oui, tu as raison, Riley..Je m'emporte assez vite, reprenons…"_

Ben soupira, et haussa son sourcil droit :

" _Il me faut un avocat, encore ?!" dit, l'interpellé, d'une voix ferme."_

" _Ne provoquez pas les five-0, monsieur Bass.."_

" _Riley, c'est ça ?! Vous n'êtes de l'île ?! "_

" _Oui, je n'ai pas peur du changement, ni des gangs, j'ai vu pire à New York."_

L'ex de Kono pouffa légèrement de rire :

" _Ici, n'est pas New York, Mademoiselle.."_

* * *

Chin saisit délicatement le bras gauche de sa collègue, qui devint légèrement nerveusement à cause des paroles insensées de Ben Bass.

Riley devenait calme.

Ils se trouvèrent au milieu de la plage, pendant que les ambulanciers s'occupaient de la victime. Chin rangea son bloc note dans sa poche gauche :

" _Il est toujours aussi prétentieux ce Bass ?!"_

" _Hélas, oui..Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ma cousine avait eu un faible pour cet homme de riche.." raconta, son collègue, en soupirant._

" _En plus, il est riche ?! Il vit à l'extérieur d'après, ce que je vois…"_

" _C'est un petit idiot, rien de plus..Je viens de recevoir un appel de Steve."_

Le policier Kelly décrocha son appareil, et répondit à son chef :

" _Steve ?!"_

" _Alors, vous avez eu des informations ?!"_

" _On a eu très peu d'information, mais il y avait Bass avec la victime."_

" _Ben Bass ?! Encore lui ?!" dit, Steve avec dégoût, "bien, et Riley, ça va ?!"_

" _Oui, elle va bien, elle se mets à fonds dans le job, Steve.."_

" _Parfait, on se rejoint dans le parking pour échanger nos infos."_

" _Bien, Steve. On se retrouve dans le parking…"_

* * *

 _Dans la voiture, Steve regarda Danny au coin de l'œil, d'un air surpris :_

" _Quoi ?!"_

" _Rien, tu es mon collègue depuis six ans, Steve, je te connais."_

" _Qu'est-ce que tu imagines, encore ?!" râla-t-il, en conduisant._

" _Tu es constipé, Steve. Ca se voit sur ton visage…"_

" _De quoi, tu parles ?! Je ne suis pas constipé, Danno !"_

L'expression de Danny fut différent :

" _Ne m'appelle pas Danno !"_

" _Alors, arrête de me dire que je suis constipé !" s'énerva, Steve en roulant._

" _Dit-moi, Riley ne t'a pas frappé à l'oeil ? Hum ?!"_

" _Elle n'est pas mon style de femme, Danny..Tu peux être tranquille de ce côté."_

" _Mouais, en revanche, elle n'a pas vu que j'étais blessé à cause de toi, à ma jambe."_

" _A cause de moi ?!" répéta, le beau brun, en souriant…_

" _Tu roules comme un cinglé, Steve pendant les missions !"_

" _J'ai l'impression qu'on est un vieux couple, Danny...Ca fait…"_

" _Bizarre…" termina, le blond en tenant sa canne sur le côté…"_

" _Ouais, bizarre…"_

* * *

 **A/N : Alors, ça été rigolo, non la dispute entre Steve / Danno ?!**

 **Il y aura souvent des moments comme ça. Merci, d'avoir lu !**


	7. Chapitre 6

A/N : Bonsoir, voici la suite de l'histoire...Bisou, bonne lecture !

* * *

Steve, Danny, Chin, et Riley étaient tous ensemble sur le parking d'un motel d'Hawaii. Chin ne montrait aucune expression d'énervement à cause de Ben Bass devant ses collègues. Elle, elle avait eu un peu de mal. Danny boitait légèrement un peu devant son ancienne collègue de F.B.I, Riley Thomas Donovan. La rousse détenait un regard surpris lorsque le blond marchait avec une canne.

Danny lui balança un regard malicieux :

" _Quoi ?!"_

" _Rien, mais je n'ai pas vu avec une canne, en arrivant ?!"_

" _Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme un canard boiteux, Riley."_

" _Un canard boiteux ?!" répéta, la rousse, en essayant de garder son rire._

" _Ne te moque pas de moi, rouquine !"_

" _Bon, ça suffit, Danny.." commença, Steve, " alors, la pêche aux infos ?!"_

" _Rien de spéciale, à part que Bass a été sur les lieux de l'accident."_

" _Ben Bass ?!" reconnut, le leader des five-0, " encore lui ?!"_

" _Oui, je te l'ai dis au téléphone, Steve.." reprit, Chin, "il est revenu."_

" _Je vois, et toi, Riley ?!"_

" _Moi ?!" dit-elle, dans un souffle, " la victime, s'appelle Cassie Sand."_

" _Un type d'un gang, l'a agressé violemment d'après Ben." dit, Chin._

" _Je n'ai pas confiance envers ce type-là…" s'exclama, Danny._

" _Danny, tu n'as jamais eu confiance envers un inconnu…"_

" _J'ai toujours eu raison , jusqu'à maintenant, Riley…"_

Riley retint sa colère envers son ancien coéquipier :

* * *

" _Steve ?!"_

" _Oui, Riley ?!"_

" _Quelles sont les ordres pour l'enquêtes ?!"_

Le leader des five-0 réfléchit sur ses propos, mais haussa son sourcil gauche devant la rousse :

" _Riley ?!"_

" _Oui ?!" répondit, la rousse._

" _Viens, j'ai à te parler…"*_

" _Euh, d'accord, j'arrive…"_

* * *

Tous les deux s'éloignèrent de Danny et Chin, puis s'approchèrent du 4x4.. Steve, le leader de l'équipe frotta son menton avec l'aide de son pouce :

" _Quelque chose ne va pas ?!"_

" _Je suis inquiet pour Danny, il fait le malin et toi aussi…"_

" _Moi ?! Attendez, vous êtes entrain de me dire que je suis responsable ?"_

" _Je n'ai pas dit ça, je veux juste que vous travaillez ensemble sur un bon terme."_

" _C'est compliqué, Steve. Ca ne pourra pas marcher, et je veux bien faire un effort pour vous, lieutenant McGarrett.." répondit, la rousse._

" _Bien, ce soir à la maison, mettez la hache de guerre, sous clés…"_

" _Je vais essayer, mais ça ne sera pas facile, chef.."_

" _Ah, j'oublier, madame la gouverneure veut te voir, avant la fin de journée.."_

Riley fit la moue devant le beau brun :

* * *

" _J'ai fais une bêtise ?!"_

" _Non" dit Steve en riant, " elle veut faire ta connaissance…"_

" _Ah, je vois...Genre, c'est bon, signe ?!" demanda, la rousse, d'un air timide._

" _Oui, ne t'inquiète pas..Puis, elle veut en savoir plus, sur ton passer avec Danny." raconta, le leader en mettant ses lunettes de soleil._

" _Ok, pas de problème….Je lui dirai ce qu'il s'est passé à New York…"_

" _Bien, dit ce que tu as sur le coeur envers Danny, c'est un homme bien."_

" _Je sais que c'est un homme bien, mais c'est trop tôt…"_

" _Je comprends, allez tu vas refaire équipe avec Danny, au bureau."_

" _D'accord, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser à l'agence…"_

Steve sourit..

* * *

Riley souffrait à l'intérieur, d'elle-même…

Le beau brun, d'un regard de velour ne quittait pas les yeux de Danny, le blond. Chin était au milieu toujours égale à lui-même. L'ambiance devenait un peu pesant entre les membres..

Le lieutenant McGarrett reprit la parole avec un timbre normal :

" _Danny ?!"_

" _Ouep ?!"_

" _Tu vas travailler, avec Riley sur les recherches de Cassie Sand.."_

Le concerné regarda la rousse au coin de l'oeil :

" _Comme au bon vieux temps ?!"_

" _Oui, comme au bon vieux temps, Danny.." répondit-elle, gêné._

* * *

 **AN : Merci, d'avoir lu !**

 **Une review, encourage encore plus la personne qui écrit..**

 **Bon weekend !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**A/N: Bonjour, et bon dimanche à vous tous ! Voici, la suite de l'histoire qui prend forme..**.

* * *

Danny et Riley étaient à bord de la Camaro jaune, de son coéquipier..C'était une belle voiture de sport..Riley avait des bons souvenirs à l'intérieur de ce véhicule, mais oublia très vite, ce moment-là...Danny était au volant de sa voiture, mais il restait concentré pour l'enquête. Riley regardait les paysages qui se défilaient devant ses yeux. C'était l'ironie du sort, pour la rousse..

Le blond passa sa troisième vitesse :

" _Tu rougies, ma parole ?!"_

" _Non, pas du tout !" se défendit-elle, en cachant ses pommettes._

" _J'ai des bons souvenirs à l'intérieur de cette Camaro, jaune, pas toi ?!"_

" _Danny, ce n'est pas le moment, nous devons faire des recherches sur Sand.."_

" _Oui, tu as raison..Mais, on a le droit à la chance, Riley, tu m'as manquer…"_

" _Je n'ai pas envie qu'on parle de ça, Danny...S'il te plaît !"_

 _Furieux, le concerné appuya sur sa pédale de frein, ce qui surprit la rousse :_

" _Aie, ça ne va pas la tête !" se plaignit, la rousse._

" _On ne bougera pas, tant que, tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité !"_

" _Danny, quelle vérité ?! Je ne comprends pas !"_

" _Ne me prends pas pour un idiot de pacotille ! Nous sommes malheureux…"_

Riley serra son poing droit, agacée :

" _Danny ne me remets pas le couteau dans la plaie !"_

" _Je..Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Riley...Si, on reprenait les bases ?!"_

" _Les bases ?! Nous avons le même tempérament. Et, on se dispute, tout le temps !"_

" _C'est vrai, mais au final, on est toujours vivant, non ?!" dit, son coéquipier._

" _Vivant ?! Tu n'as pas idée, les cauchemars que je fais, toutes les nuits !"_

" _Riley !"_

" _Non ! " lâcha, la rousse, déterminer…_

" _J'ai eu des relations sur cette île, mais tu es toujours à l'intérieur de moi…"_

" _Danny, stop..J'ai trop souffert , tu l'as oublié quand tu as été avec ton ex ?!"_

" _Je suis à Hawaii, uniquement pour ma fille, pas pour "elle", je te le promets…"_

" _Je suis encore fragile, Danny…"_

* * *

Machinalement, le blond posa sa main chaude sur la pommette droite de sa coéquipière . Elle frémit :

" _Danny, non…." dit-elle, en tremblotant…_

" _Je te promets de te protéger, Riley, je te le jure…"_

" _On ne peut pas jurer sur ça, avec notre métier…" fit-elle..."_

" _Je serai patient, Riley, Mais, arrêtons de nous faire souffrir, mutuellement, d'accord ?!"_

" _Hum, d'accord...Danny…"_

" _Bien, nous allons au bureau…"_

Le second des fives-0, remit le contact puis la vitesse première de sa Camaro, jaune..

Riley avait une boule à l'intérieur de son vente…

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivaient dans les bureaux des five-0. Kono avait commencé les recherches sur Cassie Sand avec sa tablette de travail. Elle souriait devant le duo qui arrivait devant elle. Danny traînait un peu à cause de sa jambe..

La cousine de Chin prit la parole :

* * *

" _Ah, vous voilà !" dit, Kono…_

" _Désolée, pour le retard, Kono…" fit, la rousse…_

" _Ce n'est pas grave, ma belle...Tu es pâle, ça va ?!"_

" _Oui, ça va, nous avons mis les choses au clair comme l'a demandé, McGarrett…"_

" _C'est cool ça.." commença la cousine de Kelly, " j'ai commencé les recherches…"_

" _Ah, tu as trouvé quelque chose sur Cassie Sand ?!"_

" _Oui, elle travaille en tant que vétérinaire, sur l'île…"informa, Kono…"_

" _Bien. A-t-elle eu des menaces ?! Quelconque ?!" demanda, Danny.._

" _Pas vraiment...Juste des appels anonymes dans son cabinet…" raconta, Kono._

" _Je vois…" fit, Riley,_

La rousse repensa à la parole de Danny, à l'intérieur de la Camaro, jaune. Mais, le timbre de Kono l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

"Riley, tu es avec nous ?!"

"Oui, Kono...Pardon, j'étais ailleurs…."

"Ce n'est pas grave, Riley, Chin m'a dit pour Ben.."

"Tu tiens le coup ?! Kono ?!" répondit, Danny….

"Oui, ça va, je te remercie, Danny...mentit, la cousine de Chin.

"Bien, la gouverneure doit te voir quand, Riley ?!" demanda, le blond de l'équipe.

"En fin d'après-midi, d'après Steve….."

Danny…

Le blond ne répondit pas à la rousse…

* * *

 **A/N : Merci d'avoir lu**


	9. Chapitre 8

**A/N : Bonsoir, voici le dernier chapitre du Dimanche soir ! L'histoire avance doucement. *smile* Merci beaucoup, pour vos retours sur cette histoire, cela me touche !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dans les bureaux des five-0, l'ambiance était neutre. Danny se trouvait à gauche de la rousse, Riley, et Kono, en face d'eux. Ils faisaient des recherches sur la victime, avec lenteur. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'information sur les entourages de Sand, mise à part, Ben Bass..

Riley ne pensait qu'à sa promesse, qu'elle avait fait, elle-même

" _ **Pas de tentation avec avec Danny.."**_ dit-elle, par la pensée..

Pour commencer, la cousine de Chin Ho Kelly donner des documents sur les occupations de Cassie Sand. Riley prenait les feuilles qui se trouvaient en dessous des autres, d'un air sérieuse. Néanmoins, une voix masculine interrompit l'équipe des five-0..

C'était le médecin légiste des five-0. Il s'appelait le Dr Max Bergman. D'après, la gouverneure, c'était un génie dans tous les matières, sauf les femmes… Il regardait fixement la nouvelle, Riley Thomas. Gênée, elle se reculait vers Kono, d'un pas lent.

Le Dr Max Bergman se présenta devant la rousse intimidée :

* * *

" _Bonjour, on ma dit que vous étiez la nouvelle ?!"_

" _Euh….Oui, et vous qui êtes vous ?! " demanda, la rousse, en regardant l'Asiatique, gênée._

" _Je suis le légiste de cette équipe, mademoiselle Donovan..Une rousse dans l'équipe.."_

" _Tu as quelque chose contre les rousses ?! Bergman ?! " reprit, Danny, d'un air interloqué._

L'interpellé le défia du regard :

" _Non, en aucun cas..C'est rare une rouquine à Hawaii…"_

" _Vous arrêtez avec mes cheveux, docteur Bergman ?!" s'énerva, la concernée.._

" _Oueps, agent Donovan…" Au passage, la gouverneure vous attends dans le bureau de McGarrett...Bonne fin d'après-midi, à tous !"_

Il tourna le dos à l'équipe des five-0, et Danny s'approcha de la rousse :

" _Je n'aime pas ce crétin de génie !"_

" _Calme-toi, Danny, moi je le trouve étrange…."_

" _Ouais, mais tu sais très bien comment je suis avec ceux qui…"_

" _Danny, je sais me défendre, ça ira, ne t'en fais pas.." lui, rassura-t-elle…"_

" _Bien, mais je n'étais pas au courant pour la gouverneure, Riley..;"_

" _Moi, je l'étais…Steve te le racontera plus tard, je vous laisse…"_

" _Sois zen, Riley, d'accord..La gouverneure est cool, ok ?!"_

" _Merci, Kono.. A plus tard !"_

* * *

Courageusement, Riley quitta ses collègues puis rejoignit le bureau de Steve McGarrett. Elle toqua à la porte d'entrée, et Pat fit signe d'aller à l'intérieur :

" _Madame la gouverneure ?!"_

" _Ah, Bonjour, agent Donovan..Comment allez vous ?!"_

" _Bien, madame...J'ai pris mes marques, et j'ai fait la connaissance du légiste.."_

" _Arrêtez de m'appellez madame, Riley..Vous pouvez m'appelez Pat…"_

" _Bien, Pat…." répondit, Riley d'une voix douce et calme.._

" _Steve vous a dit pourquoi je voulais vous voir en privé ?!"_

" _Oui, pour en savoir plus sur moi et Danny ?!"_

" _C'est, exacte, agent Donovan..Vous pouvez vous asseoir…"_

Sur les ordres de madame la gouverneure, Riley s'assit devant le bureau de Steve, McGarrett..Car, elles se trouvèrent dans son lieu, d'office :

" _Ca se passe bien entre vous et l'inspecteur Williams ?!"_

" _Oui, avant le drame, mais nous avons réglé nos différents, tout à l'heure.."_

" _Ecoutez, agent Donovan, je ne suis pas là pour vous juger, nous ne sommes pas à New York." répondit, Pat Jameson, devant elle._

Riley se pinça sa lèvre pulpeuse :

* * *

" _Ecoutez, j'ignore pourquoi, j'ai été mutée, ici, et je connaissais le père de Steve.."_

" _Je sais, mais comment avez connu John McGarrett ?!" demanda, Pat, intriguée."_

" _C'est une longue histoire, madame...Il m'a beaucoup aider dans ma jeunesse…"_

" _Comme quoi ?! Par exemple ? Donovan ?!"_

" _A mieux me tenir et avoir le sens du devoir, Pat…J'étais, une fille de la rue…"_

" _Vous étiez orpheline ?! Je suis désolée de l'apprendre…"_

" _Oui, il m'a sauvé à temps, à vrai dire, je lui dois beaucoup…"_

" _John a été un homme bon, agent Donovan…"_

" _Oui, il me manque beaucoup.. Il a été comme un père pour moi."_

" _Cependant, vous êtes en en sécurité, à Hawaii, je vous le promets…"_

Elle haussa les épaules, et dit :

" _On n'est en sécurité nulle part, Pat…"_

" _C'est pour ça, que vous disputez avec l'inspecteur Williams ?!"_

" _Ca n'a rien n'avoir, je...Je ne veux pas le perdre, j'y tiens trop à lui…"_

" _Danny m'a dit du bien de vous, malgré qu'il est autoritaire sur le terrain.."_

" _Je sais comment il fonctionne, et je ne veux pas qu'il se blesser à cause de moi.."_

" _Je vous comprends, mais n'ayez pas peur, d'accord ?! Vous êtes belles, jolies, et adorables, et Danny vous manque n'est-ce pas ?!"_

Riley rougit :

* * *

" _Euh, c'est délicat comme question, Pat…"_

" _Je vous lis comme dans un livre ouvert, agent Donovan.."_

" _C'est exacte, en revanche, comme je lui ai dis, c'est trop tôt…"_

" _Ca va faire combien de temps que vous ne lui avez pas parler à part, ces derniers jours ?!" demanda, la gouverneure de l'île, en souriant…_

Riley prit son souffle :

" _Depuis qu'il a quitté New York…"_

" _Et, vous n'avez jamais repris contact avec l'inspecteur Williams ?!"_

" _Non, pas vraiment…" avoua, la rousse, d'un air pâle._

" _Bien, comme on avance pas dans l'enquête, vous pouvez disposer avec Danny."_

" _Comment ?! Que tous les deux ?!"_

" _Oui, allez voir un match de rugby, ou faire un tour sur la plage.Détendez vous.."_

" _Je...Honnêtement, je ne sais que dire…"_

" _Ah, inspecteur Williams !" repris, Pat.._

La rousse n'osa pas se retourner vers lui, Danny.. La main du blond se posa sur la vitre de la porte d'entrée :

" _Toc-toc…Je peux ?!" demanda, l'inspecteur._

" _Oui, vous pouvez entrer, et n'oubliez pas, agent Donovan.."_

" _Oui, Pat ?!" répondit, la concernée._

" _N'oubliez pas, mes conseils, d'accord ?!"_

" _Oui, promis, madame la gouverneure…"_

Pat lui fit un clin d'oeil et laissa Danny entrer à l'intérieur du bureau de Steve [...]


	10. Chapitre 9

**_A/N : Bonjour, voici le chapitre huit de l'histoire..J'écris toujours un peu en avance, et je prends un réel plaisir à écrire cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle ne sera pas en guimauve, et rose-bonbon, je respect au mieux, les caractères des personnages de la série tv US…_**

 ** _Ps : Merci encore pour vos retours !_**

 ** _Pss : Bonne lecture à tous ! XoXoXo_**

 ** _Psss : Rien n'est à moi, sauf Riley Thomas Donovan ^^_**

* * *

Danny ferma doucement la porte du bureau de Steve, et ne quitta pas son champ de vision sur sa collègue, Riley :

" _Ca s'est bien passé ?!"_

" _Oui, un soulagement à vrai dire...Enfin, un poids en moins…"_

" _Que veux-tu dire par un poids en moins ? Tu me fais peur…"_

" _Pat nous a donné la soirée, pour qu'on reprenne les bonnes basses…"_

" _Sérieux ?! Enfin, je veux dire, elle est d'accord ? Pour qu'on est notre chance ?!"_

" _Euh...Pfoui, oui...Enfin, oui...Comment te dire…._

" _Ne te mets pas dans cet état-là, Riley...je…."_

" _Prévient, Steve que la gouverneure nous a dit de prendre notre soirée, car l'enquête n'avance pas, d'accord ?! Je t'attends à l'extérieur du bureau, je vais me mouiller un peu le visage…."_

Danny sortit un léger " _**YES"**_ derrière le dos de la jeune femme rousse, d'un air satisfait. Il tapa le numéro de son collègue, Steve McGarrett, puis ce dernier répondit d'une voix normale :

* * *

" _Danny ?!"_

" _Oui, Steve.."_

" _Pourquoi tu me téléphones hors qu'on est sur le terrain ?!"_

" _C'est pour te dire que Pat m'a donné ma soirée pour Riley.."_

" _Ah, est en qu'elle honneur ?! L'enquête n'est pas clos ?!"_

" _Pour qu'on repart à zéro, sur des bonnes bases, et que l'enquête n'avance pas…"_

" _D'accord, je pense que Pat a raison, revenez en forme demain pour le bureau.."_

" _Merci, si tu as besoin de moi ou de Riley, tu nous appelles ?!" insista, le blond._

" _Oui, profitez bien de votre soirée, vous en avez besoin…"_

" _Merci, Steve…"_

" _De rien, Danny.."_

Steve raccrocha, et échangea un bref regard envers le policier Chin :

" _Alors ?! C'était Danny ?!"_

" _Oui, Pat a donné la soirée à Riley, et Danny.."_

" _En pleins milieu de l'enquête ?! C'est, rare qu'elle fasse ça…"_

" _Oui, mais je pense qu'elle a bien fait, car au moins, ils seront en pleine discussion."_

" _Je vois, et tu n'es pas jaloux ?!" lui, demanda, Chin._

" _Jaloux ?! Non, puis Riley n'est pas mon style, je la vois comme une soeur…"_

Chin sourit :

* * *

" _Moi aussi, je la vois comme une soeur que je n'ai jamais eu…"_

" _Nous sommes deux, mais elle a été surpris de me voir…" dit, Steve._

" _Ah bon ?! Pourquoi ça ?!" termina, son ami…_

" _Je ne sais pas, on aurait dit qu'elle avait vu un fantôme…" fit, le leader des five.._

" _Je vois...Ils n'ont rien trouvé sur l'entourage de Sand ?!"_

" _Non, rien du tout, allons la voire dans son cabinet…" ordonna, le brun._

" _Ok, ça marche…"_

Le duo s'éclipsa de la plage…

* * *

Dans les toilettes des femmes, l'agent Donovan se mouillait légèrement sa figure pâle devant le miroir ovale. Dedans, les couleurs étaient oranges vifs, et le carrelage blanc sur le sol et sur les paroirs..Il y avait également six cabinets de toilette pour les femmes..La pendule affichait dix-sept heures du soir en haut de la porte..

Sa crise d'angoisse n'était plus là...Enfin, ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce genre de sensation..A vrai dire, depuis New York…

A dix-sept heures trente du soir, Riley sortait des Wc, puis rejoignait son ami, Daniel Williams.. Tous les deux quittèrent les bureaux pour aller dans la maison de Steve McGarrett...On longue soirée s'annonçait pour les anciens amants de New York…

La canne de Daniel Williams était devant la porte, il la prenait avec lui. Le duo se trouvait à l'extérieur du bâtiment de l'équipe des five-0. Le soleil y régnait encore à dix-sept heures du soir, malgré les soirées courtes à cause de la saison… L'eau de l'océan détenait une bonne température pour tremper ses pieds dans l'eau, et pour les fans des vagues...

* * *

 **A/n : Merci, d'avoir lu ! L'action arrive bientôt...**


	11. Chapitre 10

_**A/N : Bonjour, vivement ce soit pour Hawaii 5-0 sur 6ter ! J'ai hâte de revoir nos héros sur la chaîne, en ce mardi soir..Bonne lecture, sur mon chapitre du Mardi.**_

* * *

 _Chez_ Steve McGarrett, Riley ouvrait la porte avec l'aide de la double clés de son leader qui était toujours sur le terrain avec Chin Kelly..Riley posait sa veste sur le porte-manteau du lieutenant McGarrett..La rousse n'était pas à l'aise de se retrouver toute seule avec l'inspecteur Williams..Ils ne s'étaient pas regarder une seule fois depuis le départ de Pat..

Danny boitait encore un peu à cause de Steve, depuis quelques jours. Sa collègue se dirigeait vers le frigo vert de Steve,.Elle regardait le beau blond dans les yeux, et souriait devant lui.

L'agent Riley Thomas Donovan saisit doucement la parole :

" _Tu veux une bière ?!"_

" _Avec plaisir, mais je croyais que tu ne buvais pas ?!"_

" _Je bois uniquement lorsque j'en ai vraiment besoin, et sans alcool…"_

" _Steve n'a pas un truc sans alcool à l'intérieur de son frigo…"_

" _Je vais juste me prendre un verre d'eau, Danny...Je veux rester sobre…."_

La rousse donna une bière **Panach"** à Danny :

* * *

" _Tu coups on fait quoi ?! Vu qu'on est seul ?!"_

" _Je n'en ai aucune idée, Daniel…" bafouilla, la rousse._

" _Pourquoi tu t'éloignes ?!"_

" _Je ne m'éloigne pas…"_

" _Si…"_

" _Non…"_

" _Si" insista, le blond, "Viens…"_

" _Bon, ok…" lui, répondit-elle, en s'approchant de lui._

Riley, s'approcha du blond, et s'assit sur le côté gauche du divan de McGarrett. Danny lui mit son bras autour d'elle, l'air détendu :

" _Arrête de nier tes sentiments, Riley.."_

" _Je le nie pas, Danny, Je ne veux pas que ça recommence comme à New York…"_

" _Le passé est le passé, Riley..Regarde, j'ai survécu à cette enquête avec Barton…"_

" _Oui, je le sais bien, mais…Je…." termina-t-elle,_

" _Arrête, sinon tu vas me refaire une nouvelle crise d'angoisse...Détends-toi…"_

" _Je vais essayer de me détendre…" dit-elle, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du blond."_

" _On se mets un film ?!"_

" _Un film d'action, s'il te plaît…"dit, Riley, d'une voix fatiguée.._

" _D'accord, Riley, va pour pour le film d'action…."_

Danny prit la télécommande noire de Steve McGarrett, puis choisit la chaîne Polar.

Riley se sentait bien dans les bras de l'inspecteur Williams.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, le leader des five-0 était avec Chin au bar de Kamekona depuis que Danny et Riley étaient rentrés sous l'ordre de Pat, la gouverneure. Steve n'avait toujours pas confiance envers la nouvelle rousse. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais où ? Le brun était ailleurs depuis que Kame servait l'apéritif..

Chin regarda son leader avec insistance :

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?!"

"Juste que j'ai déjà vu Riley, quelque part…"

"Où ça ?! demanda, son voisin de gauche.

"Je l'ignore, ça y est je m'en rappelle !" fit, Steve, en écarquillant ses yeu _x._

" _Tu t'en souviens ? Hors que tu ne l'as jamais vu ?!" reprit, Chin._

" _Si, je l'ai vu dans la mallette rouge en métale de mon père, je suis un crétin !"_

" _Comment s'est possible ?! John n'en avait jamais parler…"_

" _Papa a été très secret durant sa vie...Bon sang !" fit, le leader…_

" _John avait bien des raisons pour Riley, tu ne crois pas ?!"_

" _Oui, puis je n'ai jamais su sur sa vie, avant que mon père décédé…"_

 _S_ teve poussa un bref soupire devant le barman :

" _Mon frère, cette rousse a eu un passé, difficile…" dit Kame._

" _Comment tu le sais ?!" dit, le leader en haussant son sourcil droit._

" _Vous ne regardez jamais les informations ? Vous deux ?!"_

" _Les infos ?!" reprirent les deux hommes…"_

" _Ok, je vous mets la Tv, ça passe en boucle sur_ _ **BFMTV…**_ _" dit, Kame._

* * *

L'homme de l'île mit la tv en route devant les deux super flic d'Hawaii. Steve entendit la voi _x douce de la journaliste sur l'écran :_

" _Bonjour, à tous ! Monsieur Malcolm Barton a été relâché, ce matin à New York, pour bonne conduite en prison….Monsieur, Barton un mot pour les téléspectateurs ?!_

Souriant narquoisement, il prit la parole :

" _Evidemment, je suis de nouveau un homme libre, et je dois beaucoup à l'agent Donovan..J'ai changé, et je vais reprendre ma vie ou je l'ai laissé…"_

" _Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ?! Monsieur, Barton ?!" demanda, la journaliste._

" _Reprendre, mes affaires...Bonne journée…_

Kame coupa la TV, et Steve n'en crut pas ses oreilles ...


	12. Chapitre 11

**A/N : Bonjour, voici la suite de l'histoire...Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Fatigué, McGarrett rentrait chez lui avec des yeux cerner sur le visage. Son regard se posait sur ses proches, Danny et Riley...Ils étaient trop mignon a dormir sur le canapé de McGarrett. Il les prit en photo, car il voulait l'envoyer à Danny, au petit matin. Son appareil photo portable, le flash ne s'allumait pas, car il était en mode éteint.

Steve rangeait immédiatement son appareil, à l'intérieur de sa poche gauche de son pantalon, arrière. Le brun se dirigeait à l'extérieur de la bâtisse des McGarrett. Le leader entrait dans son garage immense avec un air d'apaisement sur le visage pâle.

Son teint était presque blanc avec des traits de fatigue sur sa figure. Le leader des five-0 sortait sa grosse boîte rouge, et il y avait des vieux documents, puis des vieilles photos de famille, McGarrett.

Dans le garage, les couleurs étaient foncés dans la pièce. Les parois détenaient un bois ancien qui était solide contre les insects. Il y avait des outils, des boîtes, des CD, et une vieille radio des années cinquante qui appartenait à son paternel, décédé. Steve allumait la lumière avec l'aide d'une tige fine.

Il soupirait.

* * *

Au petit matin, Riley se réveillait en sursaut, et donnait une légère tape sur la poitrine gauche de Danno..Il ouvrait ses mirettes, d'un seul coup. Riley lui jetait la couverture sur sa figure, et le blond souriait..

Riley eut des crampes au réveil :

"Ce n'est pas drôle, Danny !"

" _Alors, on a bien dormi dans mes bras ?!" se moqua, le blond._

" _Aaah, la ferme, blondinet ! Ne commence pas Williams !"_

" _Je plaisante, alors ça a été géniale, hier soir sur le divan ?!"_

" _Je me suis juste endormi, Daniel, il ne s'est rien passé…"_

" _Je le sais, Donovan, mais tu t'as aimé ça ?! Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'as pas été aussi bien ?! Je me trompe ?!" devina, le blond.._

" _Effectivement,, je n'ai pas dormi aussi bien depuis une éternité…"_

" _Tu vois, ça nous a fait du bien, d'être seul…"_

" _Oui, tu as raison...Mais, j'ai toujours les fourmis dans les jambes.."_

" _C'est plutôt moi, qui a des fourmis dans les jambes, tu as dormi sur moi…"_

" _Désolée…"_

" _Ne sois pas désolée, Riley Thomas Donovan…" fit, le blond.._

* * *

Riley sourit légèrement devant lui :

" _Tu as raison…" dit, la rousse…._

" _J'arrive, faut juste que j'arrive à me lever…" reprit, Danny.."_

La rousse tourna sa tête vers la table, puis une couleur rose apparut sur ses pommettes :

" _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Danny ?!"_

" _Je te dis bonjour…." dit-il, en lui faisant une bise sur le front de Riley…_

" _S'il te plaît, ne me tente pas !" fit, la rousse en posant sa tête sur le torse de Danny.._

" _Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre soin de toi, et je serai patient…"_

" _Merci, Danny…."_

 _Une voi_ x familière fit sursauter la rousse :

" _Vous êtes trop mignon, tous les deu_ x _! fit, le brun derrière._

" _Steve ?! Depuis quand tu nous observe ?!" demanda, la rousse._

" _Depuis di_ x minutes, Riley.. En revanche, vous étiez trop mignon sur le divan…"

"Tu n'as pas osé ?! S'exclama, Danno, " tu n'as pris de photo ?!" râla-t-il.

"Si, regarde…" dit, le leader des five, en souriant…

Le blond se pencha vers l'écran de Steve et remarqua le rictus de Riley sur l'image :

* * *

" _Tu souris en dormant ?!"_

" _Je ne souris pas quand je dors !"_

" _Si, ne râle pas dès le matin, ma puce…"_

" _Je ne suis pas ta puce, Danny ! Du moins, pas maintenant…"_

" _Tu vas ou ?!" demanda, le blond._

" _Me laver, Danny….Tu ne vas pas me suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain ?!"_

" _Hum..Méfie-toi, Riley, Danno serait bien capable de le faire..;annonça, le leader.._

" _ **Ahaha…"**_ _ria-t-elle, sarcastiquement devant eux, "n'y pense même pas, Danny…"_

" _Je ne bougerais pas, je te le promets…"_

" _Je te connais, Danny, et ne me suis pas…" ordonna, Riley…_

" _Pas de problème, agent Donovan.." dit Dano, avec le sourire aux lèvres.._

" _Bien.." finit-elle, dans un souffle.._

* * *

 _La rousse tourna le dos au_ x deux super flics de l'île. Steve en profita pour blaguer avec son meilleur pote, Danno :

"Là, tu as fait fort, Danno…"

"Ne m'appelle pas Danno ! Je n'aime pas ce surnom…" râla, Danny.

"Je blague, Danny;..Je blague…" insista, le brun avec le sourire aux lèvres…

"Tu blagues, mais tu es toujours crisper, Steve…"

Steve et Danny se chamalières pendant que la rousse prit sa douche tranquillement...

* * *

 **A/N : Merci, pour vos retours sur cette histoire promettante !**

 **Merci, d'avoir lu !**


	13. Mot de remerciement

**Mot de remerciement**

 **Note** : Merci, pour vos reviews pour cette histoire qui me tient spécialement à coeur depuis que je l'ai créer...Evidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf, Riley, à vrai dire que je m'attache beaucoup à la petite Riley, mine de rien...Bonne série à tous, sur 6ter ce soir.

Merci pour vos reviews : didinou / Sabine68 et ANNIE11117 et surtout à ANNIE11117 pour tes encouragements envers mon histoire, ça me pousse à la finir, durement mais surement...

2


	14. Chapitre 12

**F** inement, Riley faisait glisser ses vêtements sur le parquet de bois, puis se dirigeait vers la grande douche. Dedans, c'était propre et lumineux. Les rideaux verts allaient bien avec le blanc. Le meuble du lavabo détenait du chêne avec du vert, et de l'acier. Le tapis qui se trouvait vers les vitres de la douche était de couleur rougeâtre. Ses pieds se posaient sur le tissu. C'était doux, puis agréable. L'agent Riley Thomas Donovan tournait le bouton d'eau chaude avec un geste délicat. La buée apparaissait de plus en plus dans la pièce..

Dans la cuisine de McGarrett, Steve s'asseyait en face de son meilleur ami, Danno. L'inspecteur Daniel Williams lisait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le regard du beau brun. Il haussait les épaules puis mettait les mains jointes sur la table ronde de Steve.

Danny ne le quitta pas du regard :

" _Quoi ?!" demanda, le brun._

" _Rien, quand tu es comme ça, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas…"_

Steve soupira :

" _J'ai trouvé ça dans la boite de mon père…"_

Il lui balança la photo de John devant les yeux du blond :

" _C'est, Riley ?!" devina, son meilleur ami._

" _Oui, et je me demande comment elle a connu mon père…"_

" _Il m'a sauvé la vie…" répliqua, la rousse en portant une serviette autour de sa taille._

Le concerné se leva brusquement de sa chaise en bois :

* * *

" _Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?!"_

" _Depuis cinq minutes, John m'a sauvé la mise et m'a remis dans le droit chemin…"_

" _Je ne savais pas..Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de mon père ?!"_

" _Parce que, rien quand tu m'as vu, tu as été surpris, et le passé, c'est le passé !"_

" _Certes, mais pourquoi il t'a sauvé la vie ?! C'est ça, que je veux comprendre !"_

" _Steve ne t'énerve pas !" fit, le blond._

" _Je ne m'énerve pas !" répliqua, le brun.._

Steve ne lâcha pas prise sur le regard de la rousse :

" _Je m'habille et on va parler de ça calmement, McGarrett.."_

La rousse se faufile dans le couloir et laissa les deux hommes entre eux :

" _Non, mais Steve, tu t'emportes pour rien ! Elle n'est pas coupable !"_

" _Pourquoi elle m'a cachée ça ?! Quand je l'ai vu au côté de mon père, je…"_

* * *

" _Je sais, mais je n'étais pas au courant, non plus.. Elle m'a juste dit qu'un homme dans l'armée lui avait sauvé la vie, lors d'une enquête, et par la suite, il y avait payé quelques études à Riley.."_

Steve haussa son sourcil gauche, d'un air étonné :

" _Il lui payé des études ?!" reprit, le brun..._

" _Oui, et c'est pour ça, qu'elle est rentrer dans la police…"_

" _Je suis un crétin, je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver ainsi…" dit, le leader des five…_

" _Si, elle n'a rien dit, c'est qu'elle avait peur de ta réaction, Steve.."_

" _Je sais..Je vais aller m'excuser.."_

" _D'accord…"_

Dans la chambre, Riley enlevait sa serviette de bain sur ses cheveux, d'un geste vif. Elle portait un pantalon de couleur marron et son haut détenait une teinture beige avec des rayures blanches sur les côtés.

Steve se trouva devant la porte :

* * *

" _Excuse-moi, pour tout à l'heure.."_

" _J'ai déjà oublié, Steve…" mentit, la rousse.._

" _Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit dès le premier jour ?!"_

" _Je...l'ignore..J'avais peur de ta réaction..Et, John a été un père spirituelle..;"_

" _Je vois...Mais, tu n'as plus été en contact avec lui depuis combien de temps ?!"_

" _Je l'ignore, depuis son décès, je crois..Et, il m'a fait comprendre que ma place a été ici.."_

" _Ici ?! C'est à dire…"_

" _Aux côtés de Danny...Et, d'aller vivre à Hawaii...Il m'écrivait une fois par mois, à la fin de ses missions, et du jour au lendemain, je n'avais plus rien et j'ai su…"_

" _Tu savais qu'il était mort ?!" devina, le brun.._

" _Oui, car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, de l'oublier facilement…"_

" _J'ai tuer son assassin, et je pense que son âme est en paix, à présent.."_

" _Par curiosité, c'était qui ?! " lui, demanda, Riley.._

Le brun eut des frissons en prononçant le nom de l'assassin de son père :

" _Victor Hesse.."_

" _Pardon ?!" dit-elle, en suffoquant devant lui.._

" _Tu le connaissais vu ton expression sur ton visage, ça va ?!"_

" _Je...Pas vraiment….Appelle, Danny…"_

" _Pourquoi ?!" demanda, le brun inquiet._

" _Parce que, je vais une crise d'angoisse…."_

Le brun quitta rapidement la chambre, et alerta le blond...


	15. Chapitre 13

Danny s'approchait lentement, jusqu'à la chambre de Riley qui faisait une grave crise d'angoisse devant McGarrett qui ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation-là. Le blond lui faisait signe comme pour lui donnait un ordre. Steve comprenait puis les laissa seuls, tous les deux :

" _Riley, c'est moi…"_

" _Je...J'ai dû mal à respirer…"_

" _Respire, expire..Tu es en sécurité…"_

" _Non, ça ne marche pas…." dit-elle, avec difficulté…_

" _Calme-toi, ma belle. " lui rassura-t-il, en s'approchant d'elle._

" _..."_

Sur de lui, Danny posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes…

* * *

Le coeur de Riley se calmait un peu. Elle reprenait ses esprits, et sa tension se soulageait devant le baiser du blond. Confiante, la jeune femme fermait ses yeux et Danny Williams, faisait la même chose. Sa main droite tenait la tête de sa coéquipière qui était en état de sérénité.

Danny retira ses lèvres contre celles de Riley :

" _Ca va mieux ?!" dit-il, en rouvrant ses yeux._

" _Com...ment tu as su ?!" bredouilla-t-elle, faiblement._

" _J'ai lu, un magasin féminin, pendant ma fille a été à la maison.."_

" _Je….La poisse, j'ai du faire peur à Steve !"_

" _Ca va, je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas appeler les urgences, d'accord ?!"_

Riley se tint contre le torse de Danno :

" _Pourquoi ça t'a mise dans cet état-là ? Hum ?!"_

" _C'est quand j'ai prononcé le nom de l'assassin de mon père.." fit, le brun._

" _Tu le connaissais ?! Riley ?!" Tu es en sécurité, ici.." lui, rassura, le blond._

" _J'ai… J'ai été une victime de Hesse...C'est pour ça, que j'ai eu cette crise…"_

" _Un simple baiser calme ta crise ?!" devina, le leader._

" _Oui, enfin, je ne le savais pas...Mais, Danny est devenu un expert…"_

* * *

La rousse hocha la tête :

"J _e suis expert depuis que j'ai lu, le magazine…" dit-il, en la faisant rire._

" _Merci, Danny…" dit-elle, en ayant les pommettes rouges…_

" _Mettez les informations, vous allez être surpris…" dit, le brun.._

" _Pourquoi ?! Steve, je n'aime pas ton regard…" s'enquit, le blond._

" _Moi aussi…" termina, la rousse inquiet devant son leader._

Steve appuya sur la télécommande blanche de la chambre de Riley. Il mit **BFMTV** :

" _Non, c'est une blague ?!" s'énerva, le blond."_

" _Danny, calme-toi…Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça…" reprit, la rousse._

" _Tu as été au courant depuis combien de temps ?! Steve ?!"_

" _Kame nous a mit les infos, hier soir, sur la plage, et j'ai été surpris…"_

* * *

" _L'enfoiré de Barton ! Il s'en sort toujours !" dit, le blond en donnant un coup poing dans le mur…" il peut s'en prendre à Riley, à tout moment !" dit, Danno, sur les nerfs.._

" _Du calme, Danny...Il ne sait pas que je suis avec toi à Hawaii, on va l'ignorer, d'accord ?!"_

Danny ferma un bref instant ses mirettes, et dit :

" _D'accord, je me calme pour toi…"_

" _Merci, Danny..Et, pour Sand on fait quoi ?!" demanda, la rousse._

" _Justement, on va chez elle…" l'informa, le leader des five-0._

" _Comment ça ?!" reprit, la jeune femme qui était entre les deux._

" _Elle a été tué, ce matin…Chin et Kono, sont sur les lieux…"_

" _D'accord…" répondirent-ils, en même temps.._

Dans la maison de la victime, tout était en bazar. Il y avait des morceaux de verre sur le sol, puis sur les meubles, le canapé, et les fauteuils. Cassie Sand avait eu un chat qui vivait avec elle. Ce dernier était sous le divan rouge de sa propriétaire, terrorisé. Il miaulait devant Chin..Le policier Kelly ne savait pas quoi faire avec le chat peureu _x._


	16. Chapitre 14

**A/N : Bonsoir, j'espère que vous allez bien ?! Vous avez eu une bonne reprise ?! Bonne lecture, à tous !**

* * *

Danny, Riley et Steve McGarrett sortaient de la voiture, en silence. Ils étaient devant la maison de la victime, Cassie Sand. Riley avait les boules pour Cassie, En rentrant à l'intérieur de la demeure, le trio détenaient un regard interloqué devant la scène..La victime ne se trouvait pas en bas, mais en haut. Le chat marron avec des taches blanches sur son pelage magnifique. Il était toujours terrifié.

Chin se remit droit devant le leader des five-0 :

" _Ah, vous êtes-là !" dit, le policier Kelly..._

" _À quelle moment Cassie a été retrouvée morte ?!" demanda, le beau brun._

" _À peu près, vers une heures et trois heures du matin…" fit, Chin._

" _La pauvre, elle a du souffrir...Et, son chat ?!" demanda, la rousse._

" _Impossible de l'avoir...Il est trop terrifié...Je vais l'appater avec sa nourriture.."_

" _Tu l'as déjà fait ?!" demanda, Kono, " car il a faillit me griffer.."_

" _Oui, mais que fait Ben Bass à dehors ?!"_

" _Je vais lui parler…" dit Kono,_

La cousine de Chin Kelly quitta la pièce, et Konno vit Ben presque en larmes devant elle. Elle prit dans ses bras :

* * *

" _Je suis désolée, Ben, pour Cassie…"_

" _Elle est morte ?! C'est ça ?!"_

" _Je croyais que tu étais juste ami avec elle ?!"_

" _Nous étions en couple, pendant trois mois…" raconta, le jeune homme, bouleversé._

" _Son chat est terrifié, est- ce que tu peux t'en occuper ?!"_

" _Bien sûr, il s'agit de ma chatte, Newton…" l'informa, Ben, en reprenant ses esprits.._

" _Tiens, voici Riley avec Newton…Tu n'as pas eu de griffure ?!"_

La rousse s'avança en direction de Ben avec sa chatte puis la caisse à chat dans son autre main :

" _Non, ça va...Je l'ai appâter avec de la nourriture, et elle m'a fait confiance…"_

" _Newton, vient me voir…" appela, Ben, attristé._

La chatte miaule devant son propriétaire :

* * *

" _Chut, tout va bien, ma puce…" susurra, Ben d'une voix douce…_

" _Aucune trace de sang, sur Newton, tu peux l'emmener, Ben."_

" _Merci, Riley,est excuse-moi, pour l'autre jour...J'étais sur les nerfs…"_

" _Pas grave, je comprends..Tu m'as mise en garde pour l'île, mais ça ira…"_

" _Bien, quand je pourrai voir le corps de ma copine ?!" demanda, Ben.._

" _Après, l'enquête…" l'informa, son ex, Kono dans les yeux;.._

" _Bien, je repars vive avec les autres, dans la propriété à vendre…"_

" _Fait, attention à toi, Ben Bass…" fit, la cousine de Chin._

" _Merci, Kono..Tu es toujours la meilleure…"_

Kono eut un pincement au coeur en voyant son ex, dans cet état-là :

" _Tu crois que ça ira pour lui ?!" demanda, Riley, d'une voix plus que fiable._

" _Non, pas vraiment…" s'enquit, Kono en regardant la rousse dans les yeux…_

Kono soupira...

* * *

Dans la maison de Cassie Sand, Danno examinait les lieux avec assistance, et professionnel. Cassie n'était plus à la maison, car le légiste avait pris le corps, sans vie. Le blond fouillait le lit simple de la marque Bultex, et trouvait un journal intime sous le matelas épais.

Il sourit devant le beau brun :

" _Quoi ?!" râla, le leader des five-0._

" _Regarde, ce que j'ai trouvé sous le matelas…" dit, Danny avec fierté._

" _Un journal intime ?!" devina, Steve, en haussant son sourcil gauche.."_

" _Ouep, un journal, rose avec des rayures blanches.."_

" _On peut trouver des informations sur le tueur ?!" reprit, le brun._

" _Possible, je l'envoie au laboratoire…" dit, Danny Williams…_

" _Dis, tu crois que Riley a un journal intime ?!" demanda, Steve.._

" _Hum...Je l'ignore, possible...Pourquoi cette question ?!"_

" _Comme ça, Danno.."_

" _Ne m'appelle pas Danno !" répliqua, le blond en fermant le journal._

 _Riley entra dans la pièce où se trouvait les garçons :_

" _Danny depuis quand tu lis les journaux intimes des victimes ?!"_

" _Depuis le début de l'enquête pour trouver des indices, ma belle.."_

" _Du sérieux, Danny, on est au travail..;" rouspéta, la rousse.._

" _Pas de problème, chérie…"_

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel, et se tourna vers son leader :

"Comment a réagi Ben ?!"

"Pas trop bien, il a pu récupérer sa chatte, Newton.." dit, la jeune femme.

"J'imagine, comment il doit être en ce moment…" s'exclama, le brun..

"Je comprends... _À part ça, des indices dans la maison?!"_

" _Non, juste un téléphone sans carte que Chin avait trouvé dans le salon…"_

" _D'accord…" soupira, la rousse…_

 _Steve contempla le dos sexy de la rousse, mais il la considéra comme sa petite soeur de coeur….._

* * *

 **A/N : merci, d'avoir lu !**


	17. Chapitre 15

**A/N : Bonsoir, voici le dernier chapitre de la soirée, passer un bon moment, dessus...Je pense qu'il n'y aura qu'un ou deux chapitres, demain, en ligne..Bonne fin de soirée, à tous..**

* * *

Dehors, le père de Bass attendait Kono, l'ex de son fils, Ben Bass..Carlton Bass était inquiet pour son fils unique, et ça se lisait dans ses yeux..En apparence physique, il détenait un beau visage, cheveux mi-longs… Une chemisette jaune fluo avec des motifs en fleur… Son bermuda détenait un teint beige..Kono le serrait fort dans ses bras.

Carlton Bass prit la parole avec un timbre enroué :

" _J'ai appris pour la copine de mon fils, Kono..Comment va-t-il ?!"_

" _Mal, voir pas bien du tout...Je pense, le voir pendant la soirée.."_

" _J'ignore ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette maison, mais Cassie n'était pas…"_

" _Une fille bien ?!" devina, la cousine de Kelly, en haussant son sourcil droit._

" _Effectivement, je me suis disputer avec Ben, à cause d'elle…"_

" _Elle semait la zizanie entre vous ?!" devina, la cousine de Chin..._

" _Je n'ai pas vu mon fils depuis que Ian a été tué, et on est en froid.."_

" _Dans, ce cas..Comment tu as su qu'il avait une copine ?!"_

" _Je les ai vu, à la plage pendant que je faisais du surf, au coucher du soleil…"_

" _Je vois...Sinon, comment ça va depuis tout ce temps ?! Carlton ?!"_

" _Bien, et toi ?! C'est, une nouvelle la rouquine ?!"_

" _Oui, elle est géniale, on est déjà très amie, et je vais la faire découvrir l'île.."_

* * *

Carlton faisait un léger rictus aux lèvres :

" _Tu lui as dit pour les endroits interdits de l'île garder par des gangs ?!"_

" _Oui, Chin lui avait au parfum..Car, elle vivait à New York.."_

" _Tu es prête pour la prochaine compète de surf ?!" demanda, le plus âgé._

" _Oui, Bass..Je vais être parmi vous...Promis...Je dois retourner, au travail."_

" _Pas de souci, tu me tiens au courant ?!"_

" _Oui, essaie de discuter avec ton fils, il est mal…"_

" _Ce n'est pas facile, Kono…"_

" _Oui, je sais…" dit-elle, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.._

Carlton se pencha vers Kono pour une accolade :

" _Bon courage, pour l'enquête, Kono.."_

" _Merci, Carlton...Fait, attention à toi !"_

" _Je te le promets, Kono.." avoua, Carlton…_

Le père de Ben quitta la pelouse de Sand, avec un léger soulagement…

* * *

A la morgue, le docteur Max Bergman jouait du piano devant la paroi grise. L'ambiance était un peu flasque dans cette pièce froide.. Steve, Danny et Riley perdaient un peu patience face à ce génie..Il jouait même de Mozart...La rousse n'en revenait pas qu'il détient une licence en tant que médecin de la morgue...Elle le voyait plus musicien, artiste, ou encore peintre...Steve faisait un raclement de la gorge, mais du moment que Max n'avait pas finir de jouer son morceau ils ne pouvaient pas parler de la victime..

Le docteur Bergman avait fini sa dernière note du piano, et se levait brusquement de son siège en cuir noir. On pouvait voir sa chemise noir pendant que sa blouse bougeait au fil de ses mouvements. Il ne souriait pas..Ce médecin était du genre coincé pour l'équipe des _five-0._.

Steve commençait à perdre patience envers ce Bergman...

* * *

 **A/N : Merci, d'avoir lu !**


	18. Chapitre 16

**A/N : Bonjour, voici le chapitre de la journée, je risque de ne pas beaucoup publier, car j'ai toujours un peu de fourmis dans les mains...IL y aura sans doute, un deuxième chapitre, dans la soirée...Bonne lecture, à tous !**

* * *

A la morgue le docteur Bergman se dirigeait vers le cadavre inanimé de Cassie Sand devant le trio de l'équipe five-0. Riley regardait Danny, d'un air interloqué. Le blond haussait les épaules à côté de Steve. On ne pouvait percevoir que la tête de la morte devant les super flics de l'île. L'Asiatique faisait des gestes sarcastiques devant l'équipe…

Steve saisit la parole devant le génie de la morgue :

" _Alors ?! Pourquoi on est ici ?!"_

" _Elle ne s'est pas suicidé dans sa chambre;..Pas vrai ?!"_

" _Et ?! Comment on peut le savoir ?! dit, Danny, sur le même ton lui…_

" _Elle a été étouffé par un oreiller et par deux individus…."_

" _Comment ça ?! On ne voit rien sur le corps de la victime…"fit, la rousse…_

" _Normale, je suis là pour ça..dit, Max, d'une voix désagréable.._

La rousse bouillonna à l'intérieur de son corps devant son comportement :

" _D'autre signe sur le corps ?! demanda, le leader des five-0._

" _Non, je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de peau sur ses ongles, le ou les tueurs ont été très méticuleux…."_ _admit-il, d'une voix rauque…_

" _Bien, merci pour ton aide, Max…" remercia, Steve en souriant.._

" _Je vous en prie, lieutenant McGarrett…"_

Le docteur Max Bergman tourna le dos à l'équipe des five-0, puis remit ses lunettes sur son pif..

* * *

Danny savait parfaitement que sa collègue était furieuse à cause du comportement du docteur Max Bergman...Elle marchait lentement, mais il flippait un peu à cause du regard de l'agent Donovan..Il avait gagné..Riley était sur les nerfs...Celle-ci, poussait des légers soupire derrière les deux hommes musclés...Elle se sentait maigrichonne, et pourtant elle n'était pas anorexique…

Danny se tourna vers sa coéquipière dans l'allée du bâtiment :

" _Il a réussi à t'énerver ?!" devina, Danny, l'air blagueur..._

" _Oui, je déteste cet idiot…" râla-t-elle, en serrant son poing.._

" _Il a toujours comment ça, même avec nous, les anciens…" fit, le leader.._

" _Comment faites vous pour le supporter ? Je n'y arrive pas…"_

" _Ignore sa tête de vainqueur, Riley, ça ira mieux, après…" conseilla, le blondinet._

" _Merci, pour vos conseils, les gars.."_

" _Pas de quoi…" répondirent-ils, en même temps…_

Riley répondit avec une voix rassurée devant les deux super flics de l'île.

* * *

Elle se sentait comme chez elle, puis heureuse..Tous les trois marchaient fièrement devant Chin et Kono..La surfeuse tapotait sur sa tablette tactile pour trouver des informations sur la vie de Cassie Sand et de son entourage...La victime n'avait pas de casier judiciaire selon Chin, car elle était cligne...En revanche, elle avait eu un problème avec un certain Abbott depuis quelques mois…

Steve saisit la parole avec assurance :

" _Qui est Abbott ?!" demanda-t-il, en regardant Chin dans les yeux…_

" _Il s'appelait Tyler Abbott, il a été connu des services de police, pour délinquance.."_

" _Bien, Riley et Chin, vous allez le voir au sujet de sa situation avec Cassie, d'accord ?!"_

" _Bien, Steve… " répondirent le duo._

 _Chin prit ses clés de véhicule, et Riley le suivit d'un pas lent :_

" _Et, nous ?!" commenta, Danno.._

" _On va chercher dans le journal intime de Sand pour en savoir plus.."_

" _Désolée, Steve, je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose sur l'ancienne vie de Cassie.._

" _Ne t'excuse pas, Kono..Tu as fait ton maximum…" complimenta, le brun…_

" _Merci, Steve.."_

Kono lui fit un léger sourire devant son leader des five-0, et il lui rendit..

* * *

 **A/N : Merci, d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas qu'une review ça fait toujours plaisir...**

 **Bon jeudi, à tous !**


	19. Chapitre 17

**A/N : Bonsoir, voici un nouveau chapitre..**

* * *

Chin roulait normalement à l'intérieur de son véhicule, qui était une Peugeot cent-vingt-trois...Elle détenait une couleur rouge avec des traces de boue sous la carrosserie...Les routes n'étaient pas comme à New York… Le cousin de Kono observait la rousse au coin de l'oeil, et il souriait devant son pare-brise. Riley se prenait au jeu, puis lui rendait son rictus. C'était agréable comme ambiance, à l'intérieur de la Peugeot cent-vingt-trois…

Ils arrivaient dans un quartier pas fréquentable dans l'île de Hawaii..Chin n'était pas à l'aise, dans ce lieu. En règle générale, le policier ne montrait jamais ses émotions, mais il n'aimait pas ce quartier...Chin percevait _Tyler Abbott_ qui sortait sa poubelle pleine vers la boîte aux lettres.

En apparence physique, il avait eu une cicatrice en bas de son oeil gauche bleuâtre, avec des cheveux gras mi-longs qui lui descendaient jusqu'au épaule. Sa chemise était faites avec des motifs à carreau d'une teinture rouge, avec des rayures blanches. Il portait également une casquette blanche à l'envers sur le dessus de sa tête. Son pantalon était en jean.

Après avoir mit la poubelle à l'extérieur, monsieur Abbott retournait chez lui, d'un mouvement rapide, mais il y eut une forte explosion dans sa maison..Chin arrêta brusquement la voiture à quelques pas de la demeure de Tyler :

* * *

" _Ca va, Riley ?!"_

" _Oui, ça va, hugh…"_

" _Merde, on s'est avoir, je crois…"_

" _Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" demanda, la rousse, d'une voix faible._

" _Il avait eu un regard inquiet, mais je crois qu'on a perdu notre piste."_

" _J'appelle, les secours...On verra bien…"_

* * *

Quelques heures plus, Steve McGarrett et Danny Williams arrivèrent sur les lieux. Danno avait toujours sa canne avec lui, lors de ses déplacements sur le terrain. Il était inquiet pour sa nouvelle conquête, Riley Thomas Donovan. Chin prenait des notes sur les voisins de Tyler Abbott, l'incendie a été interrompu grâce aux pompiers qui étaient sur place.

Riley mettait ses gants bleuâtre pour prendre des indices sur les lieux du crime..Elle ne savait pas si cela avait eu un lien avec l'enquête Sand, sur l'affaire..Mais, elle n'avait rien remarqué autour d'eux, pendant que Tyler avait ouverte la porte...Il était mort d'explosion, et d'asphyxie, d'après les médecins du SAMU... Riley entendait encore se _**"BOUM"**_ malgré qu'elle était dans la Peugeot jaune de Chin Ho Kelly, pendant le drame. Une vieille dame discutait avec les policiers du coin, et repartait avec son chihuahua, dans sa maison..

Danny s'approcha de la rousse, et lui frotta le dos :

* * *

" _Tu n'as rien ?!" demanda, Danno..._

" _Non, ça va, on a eu chaud, car lorsqu'on voulait sortir de la voiture à quelques pas de la maison, ça a explosé, d'une vitesse…Je n'ai jamais vu ça…"_

" _Vous n'avez rien vu pendant qu'il était dehors ?!"_

" _Non, Steve.." répondit, Chin," on a vu personne…"_

" _Bien, Riley ?!"_

* * *

Pendant un bref instant, la rousse se sentit observé autour d'elle. Elle posa son regard partout, mais ne vit rien :

" _Riley ?!"_

" _Hum ?!" répondit-elle, ailleurs._

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je te trouve ailleurs…"_

" _Rien, j'ai cru qu'on m'observer, Steve..Passons…"_

" _D'accord, d'après les pompiers et le RAS on peut y entrer…"_

" _Bien, Steve.." répondirent, l'équipe en même temps…_

* * *

Endiablée, Riley suivie le mouvement des garçons jusqu'à la maison de Tyler qui était en morceau depuis l'explosion. Plus rien n'était en feu, avec l'aide des pompiers. Aucune maison n'avait été touché à côté, puis à l'opposé. Seule, la maison d'Abbott a été touché par vengeance ou par règlement de compte ? Riley ne comprenait rien du tout à cet accident, voir le crime.

Elle soupirait…

En entrant à l'intérieur, les preuves étaient de mince pour l'équipe des five-0. Steve se pencha en dessous de la porte, car il y avait encore des morceaux de bois qui n'étaient pas stable à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.. Pourquoi il y avait eu une bombe S à l'intérieur de sa maison ? Steve était face à un dilemme ainsi que l'inspecteur Williams.

Sans faire exprès, Riley marchait sur un cadre de photo de famille. Dessus, il y avait Cassie et Tyler avec un chien. C'était une race German Shepherd Dog. Un chien que les militaires utilisait pendant les missions sur le terrain d'après, le lieutenant McGarrett. Mais, dedans il n'y disposait pas de cadavre de chien, ce qui rassura l'équipe. D'après la vieille dame, Lutour, avait fugué depuis six mois, et il n'était jamais rentré chez lui.

En fouillant dans les pièces, Steve ouvrait les meubles qui étaient encore debout. Sur le sol, il y avait de la cocaïne, des billets de cent et de cinquante en euros. MAIS, il y avait également une arme qui était sous la table basse de Tyler Abbott. Steve le mettait à l'intérieur d'un sachet en plastique avec un geste délicat. Danny ne trouvait rien d'autres, à l'intérieur des débris..

La rousse disposait des frissons sur le long de son corps...Décidément, cette enquête allait être mouvementée pour la jeune femme qui venait juste d'arriver sur l'île d'Hawaii..

Rien ne se passait comme prévu pour elle, et son équipe des five-0…


	20. Chapitre 18

**A/n : Bonsoir, voici la suite, les ami(es) !**

* * *

En rentrant dans les locaux, la rousse jetait un coup de l'oeil dans les bureaux. Il était presque dix-neuf heures du soir à Hawaii..Tout le monde était soit chez eux, à la plage ou dans des brasseries pour se restaurer..En parlant de nourriture, mademoiselle Donovan avait un peu faim, fort heureusement que la cousine de Chin avait acheter de la bouffe dans une franchise, car tout le monde avait les crocs dans l'agence.

McGarrett prit un énorme hamburger au poulet, et de la salade verte, puis des grandes frites peu salé. Sa boisson a été du sucré, fanta. Pour les autres, c'était la même chose sauf pour Riley qui avait prit du jus d'orange de cinquante litres.

On n'entendait plus un bruit à l'intérieur de la pièce principale...Kono montrait ses recherches qu'elle avait effectué durant sa journée au poste. Cette initiative, faisait du bien à l'équipe qui était un peu dans le néant, du au manque de preuve.. Steve détenait un peu de sueur à cause des démarches pendant la journée..

Enfin, tout le monde détenait une salle odeur de transpiration dans la pièce..Et dans ce cas précis, le black-out était présent, mais le téléphone de Steve sonnait brutalement dans la pièce. Il regardait ses collègues dans les yeux, et Danny contemplait sa rousse en buvant son eau.

Le leader des five-0 saisit la parole avec une voix loche :

* * *

" _Quelqu'un a été vu près de la maison d'Abbott…"_

" _Qui ça ?!" demanda, Danno en haussant son sourcil droit, d'un air intrigué._

" _Un vieux policier qui a été mis à la retraite, il y a six mois…"_

" _Comment s'appelle-t-il ?!" reprit, Kono._

" _Karl Mason, enfin l'inspecteur Karl Mason.." rectifia, le leader._

" _Bien, on nous l'emmène ?!"_

" _Oui, des militaires nous l'emmène au poste.."_

" _Parfait, et notre soirée ?!" s'exprima, le blond._

Steve leva les yeux au ciel :

" _Quelle soirée ?!"_

" _Le cinéma ?! Un film d'horreur vient de sortir dans la salle A4…"_

" _Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les films d'horreur, c'est pour impressionner Riley ?"_

" _Pas du tout, enfin...Si, il me semble que tu aimais ça ? Rouquine ?!"_

Le silence suivit lorsque tout le monde posa son regard sur la rousse :

" _J'aimais, mais je n'aime plus…"_

" _Ah, je vois.." commenta, Danno d'un air soupçonneux._

* * *

Le premier suspect des five-0 était arrivé dans les lieux avec les menottes derrière son dos droit. Karl Mason, était un homme sans expression sur son visage pâle. Il avait quelques rides sous ses yeux. Notamment, les rides du lion entre les mirettes. Ses yeux détenaient un regard intense envers les membres _ **five-0**_. Il ne souriait guère. Karl n'avait pas de cheveux, car il avait la quarantaine dans les environs.

L'un des agents du gouvernement le mettait assis dans la salle d'interrogation, puis laissait la place au lieutenant, Steve McGarrett.

* * *

 **A/n : Bonsoir, aimez vous ce chapitre ?**

 **Que pensez vous de Karl Mason ? A-t-il un lien ?**

 **Les descriptions seront plus longue dans les prochains chapitres…**

 **Merci, d'avoir lu !**

5


	21. Chapitre 19

_**A/N : Bonjour, voici le 19ème chapitres, déjà ! Que le temps passe vite ! J'adore écrire sur les séries policières ! J'ai beaucoup d'imagination à vrai dire...Merci, encore pour vos retours, favs et follows..**_

* * *

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il faisait très sombre. Il y avait très peu de lumière à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas de caméra, ni des super flics de l'équipe _**five-o**_. Derrière le miroir, Steve, Danno, Riley et Chin l'observait derrière la vitrine. Karl était nerveux. Sa jambe gauche bougeait sans cesse sous la table métallique depuis son arrivée. Ses deux mains étaient jointes sur le mardie. Son front commençait à suer, car à l'intérieur il faisait très chaud puis humide.

 _Il perdait patience…._

McGarrett, observait Danny au coin de l'oeil puis regarda sa soeur de coeur, Riley dans les yeux. La rousse ne comprenait pas son expression tendu à l'extérieur de la salle d'interrogation. L'inspecteur Williams était contre cette idée de Steve. Le blondinet haussait ouvertement ses cils blonds.

Danny saisit impérativement la parole avec un timbre aversion :

* * *

" _Steve n'y pense même pas !" fit, Danno sur un ton différent._

" _Si, Riley, tu te sens capable d'interroger ce type avec Chin ? questionna, le brun._

" _Oui, je l'ai déjà fait avec l'un de mes coéquipier Raphael..Chin, tu viens ?!"_

" _Avec plaisir, rouquine…" plaisanta, le policier en souriant._

Déterminée, la rousse avec une allure rapide devant le policier Chin Kelly. Steve et Danno restaient de l'autre côté pour observer la nouvelle qui venait de New York, ainsi de voir son comportement envers un témoin ou un suspect. Karl regardait les deux agents qui entraient dans la petite salle avec un air de quiétude sur son visage pâle.

Danny, prit de nouveau la parole :

" _Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu la teste ?!"_

" _Danny, arrête de prendre sa défense depuis que tu l'as revois…"_

" _Je ne prends pas toujours sa défense, je veux juste la protéger.."_

" _Je le sais, mais je veux voir de quoi elle est capable, Danny…"_

Le blond garda son calme car il pouvait facilement monter à une échelle de dix :

" _Tu trouves que je suis trop protecteur envers elle ?"_

" _Un peu oui...Depuis qu'elle est de retour dans ta vie, Danny…"_

" _Hum..Tu as sûrement, raison...Elle se débrouille bien, tu ne trouves pas ?!"_

" _Assez...Elle se débrouille pas si mal que ça et il panique…"_

" _Ouais, faut dire que pendant les interrogatoires, Riley est géniale.."_

" _Tu m'étonnes…" répondit, le sexy brun derrière la vitre…"_

* * *

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, le ton était différent à l'intérieur de la pièce des suspects..Le client était de plus en plus nerveux devant la rousse qui ne montrait aucune émotion active devant cet homme, chauve et elle ne souriait guère. Quant à Chin, il posait des questions pendant que Riley analysait son comportement, d'un air sérieuse..

Chin Kelly saisit de nouveau la parole tout en restant naturel :

" _Connaissez-vous Tyler Abbott ? dit-il, en lui montrant les photos..;"_

" _Pas du tout !" s'exclama, Karl en paniquant, " Pourquoi je suis ici ?"_

" _Vous mentez, monsieur Karl. De plus, vous regardez toujours vers le bas.."_

Karl pâlit devant la détermination de la rousse :

" _Bon, ok...J'ai eu un trip avec cet homme, la semaine dernière…"_

" _Un accrochage ?!" devina, la rousse, " est-ce une raison de le tuer ?!"_

" _NON! cria-t-il, je ne l'ai pas tué ! J'ai ignoré, ses menaces.."_

" _Et, mademoiselle Cassie Sand ?! reprit-elle, " elle a été étranglé…"_

" _J'ai été juste son client, car mon chien avait avalé de la mort au rat…"_

Riley et Chin, s échangèrent des regards :

* * *

" _De la mort au rat ?!" répétèrent-ils, en même temps._

" _Oui, et après le passage de ce connard d'Abbott…"_

" _Donc, vous avez un alibi pour le tuer ? Finalement ?!"_

" _Non, je ne suis incapable de faire du mal à un animale…"_

" _Et, un être humain ?!" questionna, la rouquine en faisant la moue…"_

Le suspect resta sans voix…..


	22. Chapitre 20

Après, la conversation du premier suspect, Riley donnait son compte rendu à son chef, McGarrett..Il était satisfait de son rôle, dans cette pièce...Maintenant, ils avaient un suspect qui commence à perdre patience dans la salle d'interrogatoire..Steve prenait les documents de Riley, et les laissa seuls derrière lui..Danny caressait chaleureusement la joue froide de la rousse…

Le blond prit doucement la parole :

" _Tu as été parfaite, dans ton rôle…_

 _-Merci, pour le compliment, Danny.._

 _-C'est sincère, rouquine…_

La voix de Danno était harassé devant elle :

 _-Ca ne va ? demanda-t-elle, tu as la voix claqué…_

 _-Ca va, ma belle...dit-il, en s'approchant de son visage…_

 _-Danno..Danny, qu'est-ce….tu fais...hum…_ "

* * *

N'ayant pas pu finir sa belle phrase, la rousse sentit les lèvres fines de son coéquipier sur les siennes..

 _Elle aimait ça...Beaucoup même…_

Les mains de Danny Williams touchaient les côtes de la jeune femme avec délicatesse pendant le baiser d'amoureux du blond. Sa collègue était de nouveau heureuse avec lui, et ça se lisait dans ses iris. Steve accordait une courte pause, pour ses deux-là...Ainsi qu'à, tous les autres membres des five-0..Le torse du blond touchait presque la poitrine de la jeune femme, mais ils étaient interrompu, par l'ouverture de la porte..

Le lieutenant McGarrett, sourit :

" _Désolé, de vous interrompre, mais la journée, et terminer…_

 _-Déjà ? Et, pour ce type ? On en fait quoI ? demanda, la rousse en se remettant droite, on rentre déjà ?_

 _-Oui, nous sommes tous épuisés, mais je reste avec Chin…_

 _-Tu n'auras pas besoin de nous ? proposa, Danno.._

 _-Non, Danno, allez vous reposer, vous en avait besoin...Riley ?_

 _-Oui, dit-elle, en se tournant vers Steve…_

 _-Content de te voir heureuse…_

Riley rougit :

* * *

 _-Merci, chef…_

 _-Pas de chef, juste Steve…_

 _-Merci, Steve…_ "

Riley hocha sa tête vers le brun qui ferma la porte derrière lui :

" _Alors ? Où étions-nous ? Rouquine ?_

 _-Kyaa..Danny ! Chut_ …"

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Riley emmenait Danny jusqu'à sa chambre..Elle voulait le faire avec l'homme qu'elle aime depui des années..Elle n'avait plus peur de cette aventure compatissante..Riley enlevait la cravate bleue du blond, et la jetait vers la chaise en paille…

Danny prit son souffle :

" _Ri...ley…_

 _-Déjà essoufflé, papi ? se moqua, la rousse..._

 _-Papi ? reprit-il, mal, pas du tout !_

 _-Hum….Danny...On ne va pas trop vite ?!_

 _-Non, on a prit notre temps, ma puce..Enfin, si tu en as envie…_

 _R_ iley hocha la tête pour dire _**"oui"**_ et Danny continua ses baisers sur le creu du cou fin de la rouquine :

 _-Je suis comblé d'être avec toi, Riley Donovan Thomas…._

 _-Moi aussi, Daniel Williams !_ "

* * *

La rousse s'allongea sur le dos pendant que Danny ôtait sa chemise à rayure, puis le jetait vers la fenêtre..Son dos se contractent lorsqu'il était au-dessus d'elle….

Dans le restaurant de Kame, Steve faisait sa tournée générale à Kono, et Chin. Ils faisaient une pause sur leur enquête….Tout le monde avait besoin d'un moment intime, puis de calme….


	23. Chapitre 21

Après l'avoir fait, Riley avait sa tête poser sur le torse musclé, et chaud de Danno Williams..Ils étaient sans habits sous les draps..Le blond caressait le haut de l'épaule de Riley, et elle fermait peu à peu, ses paupières, mais ne dormait pas réellement...Danny remettait la mèche rouge de Riley derrière son oreille avec un geste délicat, il sourit :

" _Je suis content que tu sois revenu dans ma vie, Riley…_

 _-Hum, moi aussi, Danny, désolée, si j'étais distante au début…_

 _-Ce n'est rien, je comprends ta peur, et si j'étais à ta place, j'aurai fait la même chose._

 _-Oui, hum...J'ai un peu froid…_

 _-Oui, tiens, je te remets un peu la couverture..Dit-il, en remontant le tissu vert…_

 _-Merci, Danny…."_

Elle se sentit soulagée, et heureuse d'être avec son ancien amour….

* * *

Riley savait parfaitement que Daniel Williams était l'homme de sa vie...Depuis cette nuit là, à l'hôtel de New York, il y avait plus de six ans… Au départ, ce n'était qu'une erreur d'un soir, mais au fils des jours, elle mettait un rempart entre lui..Maintenant, qu'il n'y avait plus son ex-femme dans ses pattes, elle pouvait vivre heureuse avec son homme idéal… Son coeur battait à la chamade, mais redevenait normale, lorsque Danny lui caressait ses cheveux longs…

Elle souriait…

Comblé, Danny se cachait sous la couverture verte de Riley, et jouait avec elle à l'intérieur du lit Delux...Mais, le réveille de la rousse avait sonné sur sa table de nuit..Ils faisaient un peu les fous, à l'intérieur du pieu. Même qu'ils faisaient des roulades, et se cassait la figure sur le parquet de bois…

 _Ils rigolaient_ ….

McGarrett, avait entendu le " _ **BOUM"**_ dans la chambre de sa collègue, et n'hésita pas à rentrer, mais il ferma ses yeux avec l'aide de sa main gauche.. Riley se cacha derrière le blond…

Son draps couvrit ses poitrines :

* * *

" _Désolé, j'avais entendu un Boum…_

 _-Steve ! hurla, le blond, tu ne pouvais pas frapper ?_

 _-Mille excuse, je...Je vous laisse dans votre truc..fit, le brun demi-tour.._

 _-Danny, appela, la rousse, on s'est pris en pleins jeu !_ "

Danny se jeta sur la rousse, et mit la couverture fine au-dessus de sa tête…

* * *

Quant au lieutenant McGarrett, il était surpris, et soulagé d'un côté...Heureusement, il n'avait pas vu sa collègue complètement nu, car son corps avait été caché par le tissu vert..Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu, une aussi belle femme, à l'intérieur de chez lui...Mais pour lui, Riley n'était qu'une soeur de coeur pour lui…

Il ne voyait pas souvent sa jeune soeur, car elle habitait très loin d'Hawaii...Ils se voyaient juste pour des enterrements familiales… Bref, depuis sa séparation avec sa première petite-amie, il avait du mal à trouver l'amour..Du coup, il vivait uniquement pour sauver des vies...Il avait beaucoup de mal avec les relations d'un soir…

Steve soupira…

Le leader des five-0, avait reçu un sms masqué sur son téléphone portable.. Cette personne lui avait donné un rendez-vous privé, et c'était l'ancien bourreau de Riley, Malcolm...Il était de retour pour faire un deal…

Steve prenait les devants et allait à sa rencontre...


	24. Chapitre 22

Après la douche, Riley enfilait ses habits, d'un geste rapide. Elle se coiffa une dernière fois, avant que Daniel lui mit ses bras autour d'elle, et l'embrassa sur le cou :

" _Ca ta fait du bien ? demanda, le blond derrière elle, l'air joviale._

 _-Oui, désolée, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de tes manies...fit-elle, en riant._

 _-Je t'adore, tu le sais ? Riley ? Et, ce depuis notre nuit à New York.._

 _-Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais appelé ? demanda, la rousse._

 _-J'avais eu peur de ta réaction, Donovan...Du coup, j'étais con…_

 _-Moi aussi, j'étais conne, Danny, et je le regrette…_

 _-Six ans d'attentes, mais qui ont portés ses fruits...déclara-t-il, dans un souffle._

 _-Oui, tu as raison...répondit-elle, en lui caressant sa joue…_

 _-Approche...lui susurra-t-il, devant elle.._

 _-Hum...On nous attends, au poste, nan ?_

 _-Non, pas vraiment...Viens-là, que je t'attrape !_

Lorsque le blond prit sa rousse dans ses bras, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner...Il soupira, et décrocha l'appareil :

* * *

 _-Oui, ici Williams ?_

 _-Danny, on a un problème...fit, Chin.._

 _-Comment ça ?!_

 _-Karl, s'est suicidé...Dans la cellule…_

 _-Quand ça ?!_

 _-Ce matin...Venez, en urgence…_

 _-Ok, on arrive...Merci, de m'avoir prévu…_

 _-De rien, Danny. répondit, Chin en regardant sa cousine dans les yeux.._

D'un coup, le visage du blond fut pâle :

 _-Danny ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as une sale mine !_

 _-Le suspect a été retrouvé mort, dans sa cellule…._

 _-Quand ça ? demanda, soudainement, la rousse…_

 _-Ce matin, Max fait une autopsie…_

 _-Ah, d'accord...Bah, on y va ?!_

 _-Oui, je ne prends ma canne, car mon genou va un peu mieux…"_

* * *

Sur le départ, Danny embrassa une dernière fois, les lèvres douces, et pulpeuse de sa petite amie qui lui rendait son baiser….

A l'agence des five-0, Danny et Riley étaient à la morgue pour en savoir un peu plus, sur le décès inattendu du suspect, Karl...Le docteur Max Bergman ne jouait pas de la musique de Mozart comme à ses habitudes, et il remettait ses lunettes sur son nez, d'un air sérieux.

L'asiatique aux lunettes rondes fixait instantané la rousse qui avait de direction..Ça vu s'était posé sur Chin, son ami depuis qu'elle était sur l'île, d'Hawaii...Le toubib détenait toujours un regard froid, et glacial envers la jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans...Danny faisait un raclement de la gorge pour attirer l'attention du docteur Bergman qui parlait encore de son piano..

En effet, ce dernier avait trouvé un morceau de pillule blanche sous la langue de la victime, Kal… Il s'était donné la mort à l'intérieur de sa cellule, vers deux heures du matin..Comment avait-il procuré de la cyanure ? Sachant, que le _ **FBI**_ l'avait fouillé avant de venir dans le quartier des five-0..

Danny prit activement la parole, car ils perdaient un temps précieux :

* * *

"- _Alors, comment il la eu le cyanure ?_

 _-Je n'en ai aucune idée, inspecteur Williams...fit, Max, sur le même ton.._

 _-Mais, je l'ai fouillée, pourtant...fit, la rousse, en étant mal…_

 _-Du calme, ma puce, ok ?! Tu n'y est pour rien, d'accord ?_

 _-Ceci dit, quelqu'un lui a donné quelque chose, hier soir…_

 _-Qui ?!_

 _-Son avocat, Smith Jones.. lâcha, Max en haussant les épaules…_

Le docteur Max Bergman s'assit rapidement sur son siège roulant, et tapota sur le clavier propre...Il n'avait plus ses gants, car il en avait finis avec le cadavre du suspect…

Aussitôt, le toubib tapotait sur son vieil ordinateur pas très performant, mais avait des recherches sur les crimes similaires, et il y avait effectivement des liens qui étaient identique à l'enquête..Danny appelait son collègue, mais aucune réponse de sa part…


	25. Chapitre 23

Pendant ce long moment, Steve McGarrett était dans le restaurant plage avec l'ancien bourreau de Riley Donovan, Malcolm. Il buvait un verre d'alcool fort en entendant l'arrivée de ce dernier. Steve était dans un resto chinois, et japonais. Le leader des five voulait protéger sa nouvelle sœur de Coeur, Riley la rousse. Il avait pris de la sympathie envers elle. Lorsqu'il déposait son petit verre sur la table, Malcolm arriva :

—Lieutenant McGarrett, je suppose ?

—Et, vous l'ex bourreau de Riley, c'est ça ?

Malcolm ria devant l'insulte :

—Le bourreau est un grand mot, lieutenant.

—Je veux que vous partiez de l'île, Malcolm.

—Une menace ? lui, devina-t-il, en souriant, je ne suis pas seul, ici.

—Sachez que des pourritures comme vous, ici on ne les aime pas.

—Comment va ma chère Riley ? Elle me manque, vous savez.

—La ferme, je ne dirais rien au sujet de ma protégée..

—Votre protégée ou demi-soeur ?

Steve devint blanc :

—Pardon ? suffoquait, le brun en s'étouffant presque.

—Elle ne vous a rien dit ? D'après votre expression sur le visage.

—Je n'y crois pas un mot. Sinon, mon père me l'avait dit !

—Mon ami Victor l'a tellement traumatisé à l'époque où elle vivait à New-York, qu'elle a obéit.

—Victor l'a touché ? demanda Steve, en ayant peur de la réponse.

—Oui, et il me l'a donné. dit-il, en buvant son verre. A-t-elle toujours peur d'être seule ?

Steve a mis son arme à feu sous la table ronde :

* * *

—Vous me prenez pour un idiot ? Lieutenant ? Enlevez votre arme.

—Partez de mon île, Malcolm. Ou vous allez le regrettait serverment.

—Oh, je vais repartir pendant quelque temps, mais je reviendrais….

—Pour Riley ? Si, jamais vous lui faites dû mal, je vous tuerais !

—Tic-tac, mon cher ami...La partie ne fait que commencer..balança, Malcolm en souriant.

Malcolm déposa un billet de vingt euros sur la table, et s'en alla.

Méfiant, Steve avait toujours son arme de service entre ses jambes. Pourquoi Malcolm lui avait dit que Riley était sa demi-soeur ? Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un mensonge ou une manipulation de l'ancien bourreau de l'agent Donovan ?

Steve secouait sa tête…

* * *

Il écoutait attentivement son répondeur de son téléphone portable. Il appuyait sur la touche numéro deux et Steve reconnaissait la voix de son meilleur ami, Danny.

Il l'appela aussitôt :

—Danny ?

—Bah, où étais-tu passé ? Steve ? Ca va faire des heures que j'essaie de te joindre.

—J'étais au resto... Désolé, quoi de neuf à-propos de l'enquête ? Danno ?

—Ne m'appelle pas Danno, c'est Danny, Steve.. Ca va, tu m'as l'air bizarre ?

—Je...hum, ça va, Alors, ça donne quoi avec Karl ?

Danny frotta sa nuque avec sa main moite :

—Il s'est suicidé cette nuit...

—Quoi ? Par qui ?

—On pense que son avocat lui a donné du cyanure…

—Bon, j'arrive. Riley est avec toi ?

—Oui. Malgré qu'elle est encore sous le choc de sa mort.

—Ok, j'arrive.

* * *

Riley regarda Danny au coin de l'œil inquiète :

—Quelque chose ne va pas ? Daniel ? Tu me rends nerveuse...

—C'est, Steve..Je l'ai trouvé étrange au téléphone.

—C'est sûrement pas grand-chose, commenta Chin à ses côtés.

La rousse fit la moue, et détourna le dos aux garçons :

—Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Y'a un truc qui cloche, Danny, tu sais pour mes parents ?

—Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'enquête...

—John McGarrett est venu me voir plusieurs fois depuis que j'ai été admise au poste à New-York.

—Et ? firent, les deux même temps, d'un air intrigué. Riley, tu me fais peur là.. termina, le blond.

—Mes parents ont été tués pour un secret..Un secret que je ne devrais pas découvrir..

—Quel genre de secret ? Familiale ? Sur tes origines ? posa, l'agent Chin Kelly.

—John m'a donné un dossier, que j'ai gardé dans la chambre d'amie de Steve.

—Un dossier ? Riley, ça a rapport avec le meurtre de John McGarrett ?

—Oui, et non..J'ai fait des recherches sur mes vrais parents…

Elle trembla :

* * *

—Riley, tu trembles ! remarqua Danny, tu as froid ?

—Non, je n'ai pas froid. J'ai peur de la réaction de Steve….

—De quoi tu parles à la fin ? Non, j'ai compris ! s'exclama, Chin.

Riley avala nerveusement et croisa ses deux bras contre sa poitrine :

—John est techniquement mon père biologique….C'est...

—Pardon ? John n'a jamais eu un troisième enfant, il me l'aurait dit ! fit, Chin.

—J'ai dû mal à y croire, Chin ! J'ai cherché, m'informé, et quand Victor Hesse est venue chez moi..

—Attends, Victor est venu chez toi ? beugla, le détective en herbe.

—Oui, désolée Danny, il m'a fait peur avec ses menaces, et j'ai obéi. Il m'a touché juste sous les yeux de John McGarrett..Si, jamais Steve l'apprends...Il va...Désolée, d'avoir menti dès le départ...J'ai..

—Je comprends mieux ton retour sur l'île...Ce n'était pas pour moi, fit le blond.

—Si, c'était pour toi, à l'origine.

Elle sanglota :

* * *

—Riley, on ne te juge pas pour ce que tu as fait, mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

—Pat m'a déconseillé de le faire...Si, Steve trouve mon dossier, je suis foutu !

—Calme-toi, c'est vrai que John me parlait de toi avec fierté, Riley. commenta, Chin.

—Donc, tu me connaissais déjà avant que j'arrive sur l'île ?

—Oui. Mais, faudra le dire à Steve avant qu'il le découvre par lui-même...dit, son collègue.

—Chin a raison, Riley. Moi, je te fais confiance, et je t'ai pardonné. Mais, Steve est sensible, même s'il cache parfois ses émotions. avoua, Danny en secouant sa tête.

—Oui, c'est bien ça qui me fait un peu flipper...termina-t-elle, en se détendant.

Kono arriva, et avait entendu la conversation. Elle lâcha ses dossiers tandis que tous les regards se posèrent sur elle :

* * *

—Tu es la soeur de Steve ? Géniale ! fit, la cousine de Chin.

—Demi-soeur...John a été mon géniteur et ma mère a été tué pour me protéger..

—Donc, celui qui a tué John, le père de Steve et le tiens, t'en veux ?

—Je l'ignore, Kono. Victor ou son patron a déjà eu ma mère..

—Comment a réagi Steve ?

Il eut comme un blanc :

—Il n'est pas au courant. répondirent, les trois concernés.

—Je vois. dit-elle, sans vraiment comprendre la situation.

Kono redonna le sourire à la rousse qui était perdue dans ses pensées...

* * *

Chez lui, Steve McGarrett fouilla la chambre de sa nouvelle colocataire. Malcolm lui avait mis des doutes dans le crâne. Il ne mettait pas trop le bordel dans la chambre de Riley, pour éviter de tout soupçon de fouillage. Le dossier marron était là sous ses yeux. La gorge serait à l'intérieur de lui.

C'étaient des documents épais à l'intérieur de l'appui.


	26. Chapitre 24

_Steve McGarrett attendait des réponses de la part de Riley Thomas Donovan. Il voulait des réponses claires, et sincères. Était-elle sous la contrainte ? Sous la peur ? Steve regardait la bouteille de whisky qui se trouvait sur le rebord du plan de travail. Le beau lieutenant des five se servait un verre et l'avala rapidement au fond de sa gorge._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, Riley et Danny entrèrent enfin chez McGarrett qui attendait sagement leurs retours. Surprise et gênée, le regard de la rousse ne quittait pas celui de Steve qui lui montra son dossier privé :_

– _Je t'écoute, Riley. Tu es ma sœur, oui ou non ?_

– _Steve, calme-toi ! Interviens, le blond en restant à côté d'elle._

– _Tu es au courant depuis combien de temps Danny ?_

– _Seulement, que depuis quelques heures._

– _Je... bafouilla, Riley, oui je suis ta petite sœur, Steve. Demi-sœur, pour le terme exact, mais si tu veux avoir la conscience tranquille, papa enfin John, m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu sois près…_

 _Steve tapa son poing sur la table. Ce qui fit sursauter Riley :_

* * *

– _STEVE ! beugla, le blond, tu lui fais peur !_

– _Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Une partie de moi le savait !_

– _J'ai été violé par Victor, et John a vu la cassette…_

 _Danny écarquilla ses gros yeux devant sa copine, et surtout sa collègue :_

– _Pardon ? Tu l'as signalé ?_

– _Non, j'avais trop peur qu'il revienne._

– _Est-ce que tu es..._

– _Tomber enceinte de lui ? Non, je suis stérile..._

– _Ca veut dire que... commença, le blond d'un air triste._

– _Je ne peux avoir d'enfant, oui, Daniel. Il m'a torturé, violé, pendant cinq jours, et sous les yeux de John McGarrett qui recevait les cassettes._

 _Steve eut envie de vomir :_

– _Je l'ai tué. avoua, le brun._

– _Quoi ? Quand ?_

– _Il y a des années, il est mort. reprit, son coéquipier._

– _Donc, tu es vraiment ma petite sœur ? Sûr ?_

– _Oui, Steve. Si, tu veux, on peut demander à Max pour une prise de sang._

– _Oui, tu as raison. Désolé, pour le coup-de-poing sur la table._

 _Riley sanglota et ses larmes apparaissent devant ses coéquipiers._

* * *

 _Steve levait les yeux au ciel. Il s'approchait d'elle d'un pas lent et la serrait très fort dans ses bras musclés. Riley avait enfin une famille à Hawaii. La solitude, la peur au ventre lui étaient son quotidien. Elle en avait assez de vivre comme cela dans la rue ou chez soi._

 _Quelques parts, elle était soulagée que Steve est découvert son secret plus tôt que prévu. Danny échangeait un regard attristé à Steve qui lui détenait un air affecté, et indécis. La main chaude du blond caressait doucement le dos de sa rousse. Ils restaient comme ça pendant quelques secondes._

 _Le silence._

 _La douleur._

 _Steve se détacha de sa petite sœur :_

– _Tu es en sécurité, mais j'ai eu une visite.._

– _Malcolm ? devina-t-elle, dans un sanglot pas possible._

– _Oui. Je lui ai menacé de ne pas venir sur mon île._

– _Tu crois qu'il va partir ? demanda, Danny soucieux._

– _Non, je ne le pense pas. Mais, s'il n'est pas con, il partira._

– _Steve, tu m'en veux ? lui, demanda-t-elle, subitement._

 _Il plissa son œil gauche :_

– _Un peu, mais ça ira mieux avec le temps._

– _Oui, j'ai eu une vie difficile, Steve et je regrette._

– _Ne dit pas ça, tu nous as. Tu n'es plus toute seule, Riley. fit, Danny._

– _Tu as raison. Steve ?_

 _Le leader des five se retourna vers sa sœur :_

* * *

– _Oui ?_

– _On peut aller à la première heure demain matin pour qu'on soit sûr de notre lien parenté ? S'il te plaît ? Ca me rassurait un peu.._

– _Oui, on ira à sept heures trente, si ça te va._

– _Oui, ça me va, ._

 _Il ne lui répondit pas._

* * *

 _Le brun quittait la pièce avec une bouteille d'alcool dans sa main gauche. Il avait eu une sale soirée avec Malcolm. Et, les révélations ne lui arrangent pas les choses niveau émotion. Riley se pinçait les lèvres lorsqu'elle percevait de la colère et de la triste dans les yeux de son grand-frère, McGarrett._

 _Danny hocha la tête et dit_

– _Tu es fatiguée, ma puce. Va prendre ta douche, je te rejoins._

– _Oui, tu as raison, je ne me sens pas bien..._

– _Steve est quelqu'un de bien, Riley. Il te pardonnera, j'en suis sûr._

 **– _100 % ?_**

– _Oui, à **100 %.** Vas-y, j'en ai que pour quelques minutes. _

_Elle esquissa sa tête, et l'embrassa._


	27. Chapitre 25

Pendant ce temps-là, Danny Williams se rendait dans le garage de McGarrett. Ce dernier était un peu sur les nerfs dans son cocon. Steve se sentait bien qu'à l'intérieur de son dépôt ancien. Le brun mettait ses deux mains sur le bord de sa table en bois. Il pivota sa tête vers sa bière brune qui se trouvait à sa droite.

Le blond se tenait derrière lui en silence. Le néon éclairait un peu moins depuis quelques jours, car l'ampoule commençait à faiblire. C'était une vieille grange abandonné depuis la mort de John McGarrett.

Danny poussa un soupire pendant que Steve but sa bière :

* * *

-Steve…

-Oui, je sais..

-Non, tu ne sais pas. Elle a souffert et je n'ai rien vu venir !

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, as été muté à Hawaii, il y a six ans.

-Ouais, bah je pense que si c'était à refaire, je ne serais pas parti !

-Tu crois ? Victor a touché ma..enfin Riley, tu crois que je ne me sens pas assez coupable pour ça ? Bordel, j'aurais dû le savoir qu'elle était ma soeur.

Danny soupira :

* * *

-Steve, j'ai étais aussi surpris que toi. Mais, ne l'abandonne pas maintenant, ok? Elle a besoin de nous, de nous tous. Riley est quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir totalement confiance.ça va faire longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi amoureux, Steve. Chaque qu'avec moi, je vais la rendre heureuse, aimante comme il se doit comme ma princesse, ma fille. Et, tu sais comment je suis avec les femmes…

Steve le regarda enfin dans les yeux :

-Ouais, bah justement..Tu es un homme a femme, Danny.

-Non, pas toute. Quand j'en ai une dans mon filet, je la garde !

-Mouais, s'il tu le dis, Danny. Maintenant, excuse-moi, j'ai un appel à passer.

-Tu vas lui dire quand à ta soeur ? Mary ? lui, demanda le blond.

-J'allais le faire…

-Ok, je te laisse marmonner dans ton coin, Steve.

Le ton du blond fut un peu rauque devant le brun qui haussa les épaules.

* * *

Le leader des five-0 prenait son téléphone portable qui se trouvait dans sa poche gauche de son pantalon en jean marron. Courageusement, le brun tapotait le numéro de sa première soeur, Mary McGarrett.

La blonde y répondit enfin…

Dans la chambre de Riley, celle-ci sortait de sa douche, pensive. Elle trouvait enfin Danny qui était assit sur le bord du lit. Les mains du blond étaient jointes. La rousse était en petite tenue _ elle ne portait qu'une serviette de bain _ autour de sa taille fine et pas épaisse.

Le silence y régnait..


	28. Chapitre 26

_-Danny ?_

 _-Hum ?_

 _-Ca va ? Tu m'as l'air ailleurs…_

 _-Oui, ça va. Steve appelle Mary, actuellement._

 _-Mary ?_

 _-Sa jeune soeur, enfin la plus grande maintenant._

 _-Pardon ? se dit-elle, en ravalant sa salive, une soeur ?_

 _-Oui, ils ne se voient pas beaucoup sauf dans…_

 _-Dans des enterrements ? J'ai connu cette situation, Danny._

 _-Oui, je sais._

 _-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _-Rien, je suis juste inquiet que Malcolm soit relâché…_

Riley sourit et lui mit sa main sur l'épaule de Danny :

 _-Daniel, oublions-le pour une nuit, d'accord ? Je suis fatiguer, Danny._

 _-Moi aussi, je me change et on dort.._

Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard.

* * *

Dans le garage c'était une autre histoire,Steve était au téléphone avec sa soeur Mary McGarrett. La blonde s'asseyait sur son carrelage blanc à cause de la nouvelle inatendue. Sa main se glissait devant sa bouche pulpeuse. Mary n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait une soeur. Une demi-soeur. Les yeux de la jeune femme détenaient un regard brillant.

Mary reprit la parole :

 _-Tu crois ?_

 _-Oui, on fait le test demain matin, Mary._

 _-Comment papa a-t-il fait pour nous mentir ? demanda, sa soeur._

 _-Je ne sais pas, Mary. Je vais découvrir cette vérité, je te le promets._

 _-Elle est comment ? Gentille, douce ? Le contraire de moi ?_

 _Steve sourit et cacha son rire derrière sa main :_

 _-Le contraire de toi, plus sage et au côté de la loi._

 _-Je vois. Je viendrais te voir, la semaine prochaine, d'accord ?_

 _-Pas de problème, tu sais ou il y a la clés de toute façon, Mary._

 _-Oui, je sais, Steve. répondit-elle, en se redressant._

 _-Bien, essaie de dormir un peu, d'accord ? fit, le brun._

 _-Promis, Steve, je t'aime. déclara, sa soeur cadette._

 _Il sourit :_

 _-Je t'aime aussi, Mary._

 _Derrière lui, se trouva Riley en robe de chambre :_

* * *

 _-Riley ?_

 _-Danny prends sa douche, j'en profite pour venir te voir._

 _-Tu es là depuis longtemps ? lui, demanda le leader des five._

 _-Depuis cinq minutes, Steve. Je suis le contraire de Mary ?_

 _-Un peu. Vous êtes différentes, toutes les deux. Elle vient la semaine prochaine, pour venir te rencontrer._

 _La rousse frémit :_

 _-Ah, je vois. fit-elle, en riant nerveusement._

 _-Ne sois pas nerveuse, ok ? Elle veut juste te connaître mieux._

 _-Je me sens mal depuis que je t'ai dit la vérité, John m'a dit d'attendre._

 _-Mon père n'est plus là pour me dire quoique ce soit, Riley. J'suis grand._

 _-Oui, je le sais, que tu n'es plus sous ses ordres, mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahi, en disant qui j'étais vraiment._

 _Steve lut de la tristesse dans les yeux de sa jeune soeur :_

* * *

 _-Tu n'as pas trahi, mon père, Riley. Je te le promets._

 _-J'ignore, pourquoi Pat me fait si confiance…_

 _-Pat a de l'instinct, et elle sait quand il le faut ou non._

 _-Tu as sûrement raison, je me prends la tête pour rien._

 _-Oui, va dormir un peu. Demain on se lève tôt pour la prise de sang._

 _-Oui, c'est vrai. Bonne nuit, Steve._

 _-Bonne nuit, Riley. lui, répondit-il, en jetant sa bière dans la benne._

 _Ils échangèrent un sourire d'attention._


	29. Chapitre 27

Au petit matin, Riley se levait avec difficulté et avec Steve, ils se préparaient pour la grosse journée. Danny se leva avec lenteur dans la chambre d'ami de Steve puis il entendit le jet d'eau dans la salle de bain. C'était Riley qui se lavait sous la douche avant de partir au travail pour voir le docteur Max Bergman. Au sein de l'équipe. Danno étira ses deux bras vers l'avant et enleva ses draps qui se trouvaient au-dessus de lui. Le blondinet de l'équipe se dirigea vers la salle de bain et distingue Riley sous la douche qui avait les paupières fermées :

-Comme tu es belle, comme ça. Dit, Danno, en gardant le sourire.

 **-Danno**! dit la rousse en cachant sa poitrine sous la vitre.

-Je connais toute ta mensuration, Riley. Pas la peine de me les cacher !

-Sort d'ici ! Lui ordonna-t-elle, en jetant la serviette sur le visage de Danno.

-Oh non, ma Riley. **J'arriveee**! s'exclama, le coéquipier de la rousse en enlevant ses habits et en glissant sur le carrelage.

Riley attrapa le bras musclé de Danno avec justesse et Steve n'entendit pas le **"badaboum"** dans la salle de bain. Il mangea son petit déjeuner et Danny avait un beau hématome sur son orteil fin. Le dernier du pied. Il gémit de douleur tandis que Riley se moqua de lui - tout en légèreté :

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! fit, le blond devant elle.

-Désolé, mais si on prenait la douche a 2… On sera en retard.

-C'est samedi matin, Riley...Siffla-t-il, près de son oreille.

-Non, on est vendredi matin, Danno. Reprit-elle, en l'embrassant à son tour.

-Tu me rends fou, Riley et ce depuis New York City ! fit-il, en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Danny...On a essayé d'être ensemble et on n'y arrive pas ! fit-elle.

-Je te promets d'être là pour toi..Quoiqu'il arrive, pas comme à New York..

Riley repoussa Danno et elle frémit :

- **Danno.**.Pas ça…Fit-elle, en sanglotant devant lui.

-Tu es fébrile ? Ca va ? Sortons de la douche…

La jolie rousse aux formes pulpeuses ne lui répondit pas, mais en guise de réponse, Danno lui réchauffa le corps avec l'aide d'une serviette bien chaude. Ca faisait une heures qu'elle était sous la douche froide. Il la frotta avec rapidité afin qu'elle se réchauffe vite..

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans la cuisine ou Steve buvait son café fort. Il acquit un sourire aux lèvres en voyant Danno de bonne humeur. Comme tel. Ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner rapidement et allaient dans les locaux de l'équipe **Hawaii five-0**. Riley et Steve attendaient les résultats des examens et Riley faisait les cent pas :

-Riley..Appela Steve, ça va bien se passer…

-Comment tu peux être aussi calme ? Steve ? Commenta-t-elle, en haussant les épaules, comment tu fais ? Lui, demanda-t-elle, d'un ton suave.

Il rigola et s'approcha d'elle :

-Le métier qui rentre. Je suis certain que tu es ma demi-soeur.

-Tu le crois ? Sinon, pourquoi ton père m'aurait la vie ? 100 fois ?

-Mon père jouait souvent les héros. Tiens, Max ! On t'attendait !

Comme tous les matins, Max se reprenait en main en jouant quelques notes de piano et ne fit pas patienter Riley qui perdit patience dans les mots. Max remit ses lunettes sur son nez fin et gros puis donna des résultats concluants avant que Danno arriva dans la salle d'autopsie. Danny emmena le café à ses collègues de boulot et Daniel et Chin puis Kono arrivaient dans la salle :

-Alors ? Les résultats Max !

-Ils sont concluants, Steve. **98%** en tout cas.

-Cela veut dire que j'ai une deuxième soeur, géniale !

-Du calme, Steve...Fit Riley, d'un coup, ça fait tout drôle…..

-C'est une bonne nouvelle ça...Firent, Chin Ho et Kono.

-Oui, enfin une bonne nouvelle, car l'enquête sur ce meurtre n'avance pas.

-Danny, commence pas ! siffla Steve, On en reparlera ce soir, Riley.

-Ok, pas de problème...Répondit-elle, dans un souffle.


End file.
